My prince
by Misteryum
Summary: a warrior saved a slave and changed his life forever (this in not a hollyoaks and beowulf crossover )
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: this is not a hollyoaks and beowulf crossover i watched Emmett in Beowulf and had this in my mind for so long to write a fic also i know my English is not so good but well i still wanted to write this fic its my first time writing a fic on my own i mostly did collabs so be kind to me lol i didnt make this so dark because i know some people dont like very dark fics also special thanks to my beta lisa)

"Come on ste we need to go now" a young blonde guy said to his friend who was holding the leash around his neck tightly, he turned round ignoring his friend who was facing the wall. His friend sighed and sat next to him.

* * *

"We don't have any other choice"the boy didn't reply "you will get us in trouble" the blonde said hoping to get a reply this time from his friend. Ste looked at him with teary eyes "you know what he is doing to us" his blonde friend stroked his hair lightly trying to comfort him but suddenly they hear their names being called the boy panicked"Ste we need to hurry up" Ste looked up to him and noticed how scared he was.

* * *

For his sake he stood up ready to leave, the boy smiled and grabbed his hand and left the room to stand where all the other slaves were standing waiting to leave for auction.

Skellan was walking in the market with his fellow wulfings randomly touching objects when a man came to him telling them they had not found the man they were looking for " I am not planning on waiting here the whole day, hurry up and do whatever you have to do " skallen was looking around when something suddenly caught his attention a voice saying "next item for bid" he realized there was a slave auction going on here. He decided to join them because he was bored and so he made his way to the crowd,pushing people out of the way as he stood at the front .

"Next item for bid" he heard the man calling him he knew it was his turn he didn't want to go but the man pushed him to move forward. Holding his robe tight he was moving slowly when the man grabbed his arm forcing him to walk faster and come closer to him. He made him stand next to him as he took off his robe ste shut his eyes tightly scared he felt exposed.

Skellan was bored looking around but something caught his attention when he heard a man saying "next item for bid,ste" he moved his attention to the boy standing right in front of him he was amazed by the beauty of this young boy standing there before him. He had never seen such beauty, he was a masterpiece of art he was like a dream. For a second he made eye contact with ste and ste's eyes were blue like the sea. He felt like he was hypnotized by this boy which made him wonder how did someone like him get into something like this ,where did they find this boy, Skellan was lost in his own thoughts when the bid started with 200 aspers and within a minute it ended with 1000 aspers.

Ste was doing his best to not make eye contact with any man standing in the crowd and as soon as the bid started he prayed he didn't get sold to the same man they sold almost all the slaves last week, the owner of a brothel, but his prayers did not get answered as he was sold to the same owner of the brothel for 1000 aspers . the man grabbed ste's chain and handed it to the older man who was his master now, ste refused and screamed "NO I won't go to him don't you know what he does with the boys please don't let me go with him! " the man who was his master now slapped him hard that made him fall to the ground . "You need to learn some manners boy, ''ll teach you today how to talk to your master" the man yelled and was about to hit him again but someone in the crowd came forth and grabbed his arm and stopped him from making contact with Ste's delicate skin.

Skellan grabbed the man's arm who was about to hit the boy again, he had to stop him even if he didn't know the reason why, he was so angry he asked himself this question when he felt the burning anger inside of him when the man slapped him hard to make him fall on the ground. He had to stop him from hitting the boy again he had to take him, take him out of here.

"Touch him again and I will break your arm" he left his arm and starred at the boy who was staring at the ground stroking his own cheek and crying silently he looked at his owner "I would like to buy this boy "he said but ste didn't care at this point he didn't care who was taking him he just wanted to be with anyone who was not this brothel owner.

The man refused "the bid ended this boy has an owner now if you want to buy him you should ask his owner" skellan sighed.

"I am skellan the wulfing war father I am offended you did not recognize me "the man was shocked to hear that the man who just asked him to buy his slave boy was none other than skellan himself the man he'd known for years.

"The last time I met you it was years ago skellan how was I supposed to recognize you "the man said to skellan who was not in the mood for this chit chat. "I am not here for this chat I said I want to buy this boy "skellan knew that the man was not going to disappoint him. The man smirked "I know skellan if you want him than there is something in it for him "skellan tilted his head

"Fine "the man said "I will give him to you for 2000 aspers only if you buy another slave with him ". skellan smirked and agreed to the man and told his man standing next to him to give him 2000 aspers .skellan quickly looked around and selected one of the other slaves standing behind .he pointed out the blonde one and the man called him "ashton come here "when ste heard ashton's name he quickly stood up looking at ashton his only friend came to him and stood next to him he looked at skellan for a second with his watery eyes he wiped them and looked back at ashton who was smiling lightly to him. Skellan left the crowd quickly and his man told the boys to follow them Ashton grabbed his arm and followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of traveling wulflings finally reached their home with the slaves. ste was sleeping on ashton's shoulder one of skellan's men entered their room where the two boys were sleeping like kittens "wake up you two we are home " ashton woke up first rubbing his eyes "we don't have the whole day hurry up" ste woke up by the loud voice of the man yawning and rubbing his eyes . "Don't know what skellan saw in them " he said to himself as he was leaving the room.

They quickly grabbed their stuff and left the boat with the wulflings, still holding each other they entered a castle it was huge, they looked around shocked "this place is huge see I told you it wouldn't be that bad " ste interrupted " we are still slaves don't be so excited " and they kept walking until skallen stopped and called his man he turned around and looked at ste who was busy looking around checking the castle walls.

He whispers something in the man's ear and ste and Ashton were busy looking around and the man nodded when skellan was finished with him, he left and the man came to their new slaves and told them to tell the other man to take ashton to the room where the other slaves are and told ste to come with him ashton nodded but ste did not seem happy with that ashton whispered in his ear "it's alright" the man told ste to follow him and ste did, silently following him even if he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't , he was scared and the man finally stopped outside a large room the door was unlocked and he opened it without permission of course he knew who was inside he asked him to stay outside and he went in.

Ste tried to peek to see what's happening inside and he noticed the man talking to a lady but he could not hear anything, so he waited silently still thinking about his friend and why didn't he go with him, why did they make him go with someone else why is he waiting outside of this room. he was lost in his own thoughts when the man left the room in front of him, ste watched him leave without saying a word and noticed a woman approached him and asked him his name she was taller than him and she had blonde hair and blue eyes the woman asked for his name.

"my name is ste "the woman nodded examining him up and down she took off the leash around his neck and threw it out on the floor and asked him to come inside ste nodded and followed her inside and she locked the door behind them. She stopped around a small table and pulled out a chair and asked him to ste here and she handed him a plate with fruits and told him to eat it. She sat on the chair next to him and watched him eat. Ste took a small bite of the apple, eating slowly as the woman watched him ste looked at her and noticed she was watching him constantly he felt shy at the moment and looked continuing to eat the apple. The woman finally broke the silence after a while "how old are you ste" ste replied "18" the woman brushed his hair lightly steven felt like his heart stopped and she lifted up his chin and made him look into her eyes and then she found the answer for her question the answer she was looking for 'what did skellan see in him' when he noticed those blue eyes and long lashes.

"You look younger "the woman said as she started cutting another apple for him, ste smiled "thanks" he replied she handed him the plate and ste started eating again. Ste bit his lower lip nervously, he wanted to ask a question "can I ask you something" the boy asked nervously.

"Sure" the woman replied. "Why is everyone saying that skellan saw something In me "the woman laughed lightly "that's because he was not there to buy a slave boy he doesn't usually buy slaves from auctions and he said to me to give you food and give you a bath for your special night" the boy looked confused "see that's why you should consider yourself lucky because he bought you for a reason he is interested in you "


	2. Chapter 2

(( Thanks Abbie for your review and i know its kinda weird renaming Brendan but it was Emmett's character's name in beowulf i will rename him later in the story so keep reading there are alot of twists))

The boy smiled lightly and continued finishing the apple that was on his plate. The woman poured some water for him in a glass and asked him to hurry up and finish his food. Ste nodded, as he was eating the woman left her seat to open another door, Ste watched her as she opened the door revealing a huge room with a pool inside. Ste realized why she opened the door, it was time for his bath. Ste finished his food quickly joined the woman who was standing near the pool.

The woman smiled at him "what are you waiting for, get in" Ste nodded and took off his clothes and went into the water, the woman left the room giving Ste some time for himself. Ste closed his eyes in the water feeling the warm water; wrapping his hands round the back of his neck he massaged his neck.

The woman came back after a while with a towel wrapped around her body and went in the water beside him. Ste opened his eyes when he felt someone getting in the water. She asked him to turn round and he did, she started cleaning his back "are you a virgin?" she asked him directly, Ste blushed and simply nodded. The woman was trying to find the right words to explain everything to him what to expect after he enter his chamber when the boy broke the silence.

"I am a virgin but you don't have to explain everything to me" Ste said awkwardly.

The woman nodded "you are a clever boy" and continued washing his back "you know you are going to spend this night with skellan, the man bought you and he is your master now so you must learn about his needs and learn to please him" she said

"I know what you mean" Ste said. The woman noticed that the boy was shy but she didn't have time for this she needed to explain everything to him "try not to disappoint him, let him do anything he wants to do with you and always wait for his approval to do something and do not look into his eyes and do not close your eyes when you are being intimate, he won't like it if you close your eyes during any sexual activity" she said as she washed the rest of his body.

"Are you trying to scare me?" he asked because the woman's instructions really scared him.

The woman was washing his hair as she told him "I am not trying to scare you Ste I just" she stopped, making ste anxious" I don't want you to end up like the last guy"

"What about the last guy?" he asked "the last guy before you was just like you someone gifted him, a boy he was beautiful and clever like you but then he ended up making a mistake, by looking into his eyes so Skellan was so offended he killed him right away" this scared Ste so much that he turned around and left the pool "I don't want to die " if you follow all of my instructions it won't happen" the woman left the pool and wrapped a towel around Ste's naked body.

She made him sit on a chair and started wiping his head with the towel "now I can understand if you are scared well you should be but if you make him happy " she came closer to his ear and whispered "he will make you happy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while the boy was ready to meet Skellan who was waiting for him in his room. Ste stood in front of a large mirror, dressed in a smooth silk robe was all he wore. He noticed his cheek has turned purple after the slap he got from that man. He touched his cheek and thought to himself 'this is it, I was born as a slave and will be a slave for the rest of his life'

"you are a beautiful boy" the woman told him, standing next to him with a bottle of attar in her hand she stroked the stick on his collar bone "now you are ready lets go "Ste grabbed her arm "please " he said "I don't want to go please help me " he knew it was no use but he wanted to ask her still hoping it would melt her heart and she would help him.

"We are getting late" was all the woman said and left the room waiting for him outside. Ste decided to give up and hoping and do his best to not disappoint the man he was going to sleep with. He left the room and noticed the same man who left her on this woman's doorstep was also there waiting for him "let's go "the man said and Ste followed him silently.

The woman whispered in his ear "remember my instructions do not look into his eyes ,when he is talking don't talk much and do not do anything without his permission if you don't want to end up like the last guy". The man walking next to them heard them and was confused but decided not to ask them what they were talking about.

They finally reached their destination, Skellan's chamber Ste nervously looked at the woman standing next to him "I am scared "he told her " It's not time for you to be scared now remember my instructions ok now go , he is waiting for you" she ordered him and the body opened the door of his chamber slowly and looked round and found Skellan pouring some wine for him. Ste turned around one last time looked at the woman standing outside and closed the door.

After ste closed the man grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him and angrily asked "what did you tell him about skallen , "what last boy, what's that nonsense not looking into his eyes and ask for approval " the woman removed his hand from her arm and told him "I was just having some fun" she smirked. But the man was not happy about it "Skellan is not going to be happy about it, telling lies about him" he told her and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He slowly turned around looking at skellan who was still busy checking different bottles of wine "come closer " he heard the older man ordering him, he nervously walked to him just inches away from him. Skellan poured some wine in glass and turned around and Ste stepped back, he remembered the woman's instructions and lowered his gaze. Skellan noticed the trembling he tilted his head noticed fear on the boy's face. He lifted his chin up and stroked his cheek that had a bruise on it. He asked him gently "what's wrong, why are you shaking?

Ste was scared to death didn't know how to reply him and skellan asked again a bit loud this time "tell me what is wrong with you " Ste got more scared because thought Skellan was getting angry because Ste was not replying to him he started crying and he decided to break his silence "I am so sorry please don't kill me I will do anything you want just please , please don't kill me I have never… "The boy was unable to complete because the older man grabbed his waist and pulled his closer for a kiss . It shocked the boy when he felt his lips gently pressing against his own. He did not see that coming but he kissed back because he did not expect this man, this warrior, to be so gentle with him. Skellan broke the kiss when he realized the boy was calm he looked into his eyes the fear was gone but the tears were still in his eyes he wiped those tears and asked him gently "tell me why you thought I was going to kill you"

At that moment Ste realized that Skellan was not the man the woman told him he is and he decided to tell him everything "she told me you killed a young guy before me because he disappointed you" Skellan

realized that this woman told him some story to scare the boy like she always does, he sighed "she was messing with you there was no boy " Skellan told him as he grabbed the glass of wine that he left on the table and gave it to Ste " drink this you will feel better" Ste nervously took the glass from his hand and took a sip. Skellan moved to his chair but not moving his eyes from Ste "come here "he ordered him and Ste did, leaving the glass on the table.

Skellan grabbed his arm and made him sit on his lap, stroking his arm he noticed the boy was very shy "why are you not looking at me "he asked Ste who was staring at the ground. Ste bit his lips and moved his eyes from the ground to Skellan's face. Ste was looking into his icy blue eyes. It was the first time he noticed this man's beautiful features, red lips and the beard that covered the half of his face 'such broad shoulders' he thought to himself. Skellan noticed the boy's cheeks turning pink he strokes his cheek with a finger "why did you save me?" he asked him shyly "what do you mean? "Skellan asked him. "The boy bit his lip not sure if he should say this or not "she said you don't go to the markets to buy the slaves so… " he could not complete his sentence when Skellan interrupted him "is it ok to ask your master these kind of questions?" he asked Ste and Ste shook his head in response "no one has ever been this kind to me before "Ste told him looking down on his lap.

He saw sorrow on the boy's face, skellan didn't really know the answer to this question. "I wanted you for myself so I bought you and when I want something I get it one way or another and you have a great value I couldn't let anyone take you " Ste's eyes moved back to skellan when he heard those words and skellan continued " I always take care of the things precious to me " he told him " I'll take care of you " he whispered so seductively that Ste felt like his body is melted in a second.

Skellan grabbed the back of his neck making him come closer to his face just an inch away from him; ste closed his eyes when he felt the man gently pressing his lips to his own. Skellan realized that the boy was virgin just by kissing him he started teasing his lips open by licking his lips"open your mouth Ste " he told him as he tilted his face to deepen the kiss so he did and felt skellen's tongue inside of his mouth , his tongue touching his own tongue, licking the inside of his mouth. Ste cupped his cheek and tried to do what Skellan was doing the kiss got really passionate when skellan ripped that robe off his body and started stroking his body, his skinny beautiful thighs, teasing him by Ste by stroking his thighs slowly Ste shivered at his touch he never felt this way before Skellan's hands were cold and ste's skin was warm. Skellan's tongue was licking the inside of his mouth passionately licking and battling with his tongue when suddenly he carried him in his arm and stood up, moved to the bed and putting him down on the bed gently , he did not want to scare the boy.

Skellan moved to kiss down Ste's body started from his collar bone licking up to his chin leaving butterfly kisses on his neck making the boy moan with pleasure. Skellan moved down to his neck licking his chest down to his belly button and straight up to the right side of his chest teasing his nipple by licking around it and rubbing the other making the young man giggle. Skellan stopped what he was doing and look up to him "what's so funny" he asked him the boy stopped giggling and answered his master. "It tickles " he told him breathing heavily.

"what tickled" Skellan asked him . "your beard " he replied without hesitation making him chuckle .

Skellan moved back to what he was doing leaving soft butterfly kisses from his chest to his belly making the boy grab the sheets tightly as he moaned with pleasure.

Skellan stopped what he was doing and got up from the bed because he realized he was fully clothed. He started removing his clothes right in front of him without breaking the eye contact. Ste watched the man removing his clothesand he blushed when the man removed all of his clothes and standing with a fully erect penis he looked away blushing "look at me Ste like I am looking at you "Skellan told him and Ste did, moving his eyes back to his penis that was fully erect 'its big' he thought to himself.

Skellan got on top of him and Ste's legs automatically opened for him, again kissing him passionately Skellan rubbed his thighs again Ste moaned when Skellan's hands reached the most sensitive part of his body. Skellan rubbed his hole with his finger, the boy shivered at his touch Skellan broke the kiss to ask him a question "has any man ever touched you there" he asked and the boy refused he smirked and asked him another question as he kept on stroking his hole with his thumb" do you want me to keep doing this" and Ste nodded.

Skellan turned him around and moved away to grab a small bottle with oil inside. He came back to bed and asked him to spread his legs and Ste did. "keep your cheeks open for me " he asked him and poured some of the oil on his hole Ste closed his eyes when he felt Skellan's thumb rubbing the oil inside of him he knew what was next he was prepared for this . He must give his master what he needs .he stared at the boy who was biting the sheets "relax" he told him before entering one finger inside of him slowly "AHHHH" Ste screamed and Skellan stopped what he was doing.

He stroked his cheek with his finger and told "you have to relax "he nodded and Skellan started thrusting in and out of him slowly making him whimper. Stroking his back as he kept going in and out of his hole slowly the pain started to vanish when Ste moaned with pleasure, it was when Skellan realized he was ready for more. Skellan stroked his back as he entered another finger in moving his fingers. Ste moaned louder when Skellan moved his fingers a bit faster than before in his tight hole trying to loosen him. Ste bit his lips when he felt the pleasure taking over his body. Skellan's fingers were driving him crazy Ste was painfully hard and so was Skellan.

"Do you want more ", teasing the boy with his long fingers squeezing his peachy ass cheeks and ste noded "yes master ". Skellan took the bottle of oil and rubbed some on his dick that was ready to take him once again and turned him around and kissed him passionately Ste wrapped his arms around him circling his hands on his back feeling all these muscles. Skellan's tongue was busy exploring his mouth and he wrapped ste's legs around him. Breaking the kiss he moved away from him and putting a pillow under him he lifted his legs to his shoulders and stroked his legs. He stroked his dick on his hole teasing the young boy even more. Ste closed his eyes aching to feel him again feel, those fingers again inside of him. Skellan broke the kiss his lips moved down to attack his neck again he bit him lightly and nibbled the area to mark the boy. Skellan stopped what he was doing because he couldn't wait any longer he needed this. He lifted his legs up to his shoulders and stroked his hole a few times with his dick before entering into his tight hole slowly " Ste covered his own mouth because he did not want tobe loud he did not want to show him that he is weak he thought. Skellan pulled out and entered again, entering inside of him further inch by inch.

Skellan removed the hand from his mouth and told him " don't hold back your moans, scream for me ". Skellan thrusts into him and Ste moaned loudly that he thought anyone passing by must have heard him. He scratched Skellan's back as he begun thrusting in and out of him trying not to scream louder like before. Skellan stroked his thumb on his bottom lip before capturing his mouth into a passionate kiss, swallowing his moans. Ste bit Skellan's lip when Skellan picked up the pace. Both moaning and grunted.

Hands roaming all over each other. Ste felt like he is in a dream and he is in the space between the stars because Skellan was hitting that spot that made him something he never felt before." Ahhhh master ahh please "Skellan heard his filthy moan he realized what the boy meant. He wanted Skellan to touch him but Skellan had other plans. He moved him on top of him. He grabbed his cheeks and ordered him to move up and down on his dick. He did as he was told trying to move on his dick moaning with pleasure as his dick hit that spot again and again that made him feel like he is between the stars. Skellan grabbed the back of his neck and kissing him as he moves his with him faster than before grunting as he felt like he was near he grabbed his butt cheeks as he moves faster with him, touching and kissing as Skellan grabbed his dick in one hand and started stroking him the young boy bit his lips "ahhhh master "he moaned letting his master know that he is near skellan captured his mouth in a passionate kiss as they both climaxed moaning in each other's mouth. Skellan released inside him and stroked Ste did Skellan's stomach. Both breathing heavily, skellan moved out of him slowly and Ste laid next to him suddenly Ste realized he made a mess on his master's chest. He grabbed the piece of sheet and wiped it off him nervously when skellan stopped him "it's on " he said as he smiled breathing heavily and ste blushed "come here " he said as he pulled him closer , Ste rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes as skellan wrapped his arms around him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste woke up hours later in the middle of the night, he noticed a pillow under his head and his master was lying next to him, deep in his sleep he shifted closer to him inches away from his face thinking why this man was so gentle to him why was he treating him so nicely taking care of him like he was some kind of precious stone, why did he ended him up with him and all the other slaves ended up in a brothel being tortured everyday being used mercilessly and he is here lying on a soft bed. "What did I do to deserve this " he said to himself he rested his head back on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Ste woke up in the morning opening his eyes slowly, stretching like a cat when his hand touched the pillow next to him he realized the man was gone and he was all alone in the room he smiled to himself as the memories of last night appeared in his mind he closed his eyes trying to feel the memories of the night he lost his virginity he made love for the first time. He was lost in those memories when he heard the door opening he opened his eyes hoping it was his master but it was someone he did not wanted to see again it was the same woman who told him some lies about his master with some clothes in his hand. he got up with anger "You lied to me about him he told me everything about you he was not happy when I told him the things you told me he is not…." He could not finish because the woman interrupted him by throwing the clothes on his face.

"Are you planning on lying there for the rest of your life " Ste was confused "Hurry up princess we have some work for you" she teased and left the room. Ste picked up the clothes and got out of the bed, standing in front of the mirror with those clothes in his hands, looking at his reflection he realized he is still nothing but a slave.


	3. Chapter 3

Ste was sitting under a tree alone with flowers in his lap, plucking the petals one by one. It had been 3 days since that night and Skellan didn't even ask for him. For 3 days he had been sleeping with other slaves and thinking about him every second 'is that it, is he done with me, is he not going to see me again ' it was crushing him inside. Was he just expecting too much from his master. He shouldn't be expecting anything from him. For 3 days he spent most of his time in the kitchen and cutting woods and doing extra work that woman gave him after everyone was done with their work. He should be in the kitchen he should be working but here he is plucking flowers like he is so bored and thinking about his master who didn't even ask for him for three days like he was done with him and moved on to a new slave maybe he found a new slave better looking and a new virgin, These thoughts were upsetting him. He was busy destroying the flowers when suddenly he noticed a young slave, his friend, Ashton approaching him.

He turned to Ashton who sat next to him "is everything ok" Ashton asked his friend who moved his attention back to those flowers on his lap. Ste shook his head in response and Ashton realized what was going on. He took the flower from his lap and begin doing what Ste was doing "I know what's going on Ste I know you better than anyone. You use to read fairytales and you always liked to imagine yourself as a princess hoping one day a prince would come for you and take you away with him". Ashton told him without looking at him playing with the flower in his hand.

Ste smiled "I remember and how many times you told me to come back to reality because we are slaves I always believed I was going to end up as one of those princesses in the stories".

Ashton stroked his hair and Ste looked at him. "You will never change Ste and that makes me more worried".

Ste laughed as the memories of Ashton scolding him came to his mind "I always use to hide from the master and stay up late to read these fairytales and you use to lie and do my work for me "Ashton holds his hand "I thought I was going to lose you that day in the auction".

Ste stroked his hand that was on him "me too I can't imagine doing anything without you I remember" he paused when the memories of the day he first met Ashton at the age of 7 came to his head "I remember when I opened my eyes you were the first person I saw petting my forehead gently "

Ashton smiled lightly "you didn't remember anything Ste nothing about yourself"

Ste looked up to the sky "sometimes I try to think as hard as I can to remember"

"why do you still try?" Ashton asked

"What do you mean?" Ste asked him

The smile on Ashton's face vanished on his question "because I remember everything"

"At least you remember their faces your mother your father I have no memories of my family" Ste told him.

"You think it's a good thing?" Ashton asked Ste and he nodded

"It's not Ste" Ashton simply told his friend "every day I think of that cursed day and the war everything that happened in front of my innocent eyes, my mother's screams, my brother's tears when they were taking me away from them I cannot forget about it even if I want to, they killed my father right in front of me" Ste was shocked after hearing those words because Ashton never told him that part about his father. "It's a good thing you don't remember anything "a tear appeared on Ashton's eye but he suddenly wiped it and he told his friend to come inside because it was too late to be in that place and they have a lot of work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of Ste was finally going to sleep when the woman suddenly stopped him going inside that room where all the other slaves were already sleeping including Ash and asked him to follow her to her room and Ste did, he knew what she wanted, for 3 days she had been making his life as miserable as she could. "Who is going to clean my room" she asked Ste as she sat on her chair "start from there "he pointed at those dirty clothes spread on her bed and Ste quietly started working as the woman started eating the grapes. Ste he had to finish the cleaning as soon as possible because he was so tired.

"Get me more fruits "the woman ordered him but Ste didn't listen because as he was cleaning he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Princess" the woman yelled "thinking about the prince again" Ste ignored and continued working he had no right to say anything in response.

"He is not returning soon or maybe he will return with a new beautiful boy who knows" ste didn't respond he continued working, cleaning her room quietly he knew she is just saying this to hurt him he wants to believe that but a part of him is believing her, maybe he will return with a boy like him . She noticed he was almost done so she asked him to get more grapes from the kitchen so he quickly left the room to go to the kitchen to get the grapes.

On his way to the kitchen he heard a familiar voice that made his heart stop for a second he stopped and turned around and found Skellan talking to some men 'he is back' he said to himself as a smile appeared on his face .He stood there like he suddenly turned into stone, not moving his eyes off him and for a second they made eye contact he felt his heart racing when he noticed Skellan looking at him but he ignored him and continued talking to people standing around him. Ste realized skellan was busy so he made his way to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was trying to find the grapes in the kitchen he wanted to finish his work quickly and go back to bed but he knew that woman wasn't going to leave him alone so easily he sighed and looked around the room when suddenly he noticed Skellan looking at him. His heart started racing again as he felt Skellan approaching him he looked down and didn't dare to move, his heart was racing so fast that he was sure it could jump out of his chest any second. Skellan stopped just few inches away and noticed the boy was trembling he just lifted up his chin and starred at his face Ste bit his bottom lip as he was getting more nervous "come to my room later after you are finished with this I have a gift for you" he whispered and left his face and made his way out of the kitchen.

Ste happily made his way back to the room where that woman was waiting for him. Happily he opened the door with grapes placed the plate on the table and was about the proudly give her the news but was interrupted by her "I heard" she said and Ste was confused.

"I know he is back" she told him and rested her head against the chair and closed her eyes "get ready for him " Ste immediately made his way to the bath and removed his clothes quickly, he didn't want to make Skellan make wait any longer.

After a while he came back wearing a sink robe. He combed his hair and didn't notice the woman watching him and the bright smile on his face. He quickly left the room and made his way to skellan's chamber. He was walking too fast that he almost slipped. He got up quickly and started walking again.

Skellan was sitting on his bed with a box in his hands waiting for Ste when suddenly he heard the door opening and the boy coming in. he got up and approached him as Ste closed the door.

Skellan stroked his cheek with a finger and noticed the boy was blushing "you came fast" he said and made Ste blush even more.

"I missed you" Ste told him and instantly regretted him 'why am I telling him that' he thought to himself because he felt really embarrassed. He looked up to Skellan and noticed he was smiling "how much did you miss me" he asked Ste who looked down again embraced "tell me" he insisted.

"so much" Ste said "every day " skellan stroked his hair "every night" he told him and skellan lifted up his chin and captured his lips in a soft kiss as he wrapped his arms around his body and Ste wrapped his hands around his neck and deepens the kiss showing him how much he missed him. He felt like he was melting in his arms when he felt his tongue battling with his own. Skellan broke the kiss when he realized the boy was breathless he stroked his lips and realized he is still holding the box.

He opened the box and took out a blue pendant and Ste was shocked he have never seen such beautiful pendant in his whole life and now it was going to be his "I found this and thought of you" Skellan told him as he gave it to him Ste nervously took it from him nervously and just starred at it "it is just as blue as your eyes" he told Ste who was still looking at the pendant like he have seen a ghost inside of it. "I want you to wear this all the time "and Ste did. He watched himself in the mirror and the pendant and felt bad, bad for thinking his master was over with him and he came back with a beautiful gift for him at that moment he felt like he don't deserve it Skellan noticed sadness on his face and turned him around and asked him what happened and Ste shook his head "nothing" he said "I've never seen something as beautiful as this and owning something like this is hard for me to believe" he said looking at the pendant.

He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer and wrapped another arm around him "tell me exactly what you are thinking right now" Skellan asked him

Ste bit his lip and looked down like he was ashamed and started telling him "I…I thought you were over with me and you will not see me again or you found someone else" a tear rolled down his cheek "I know I have no right to think like this… about you master but thinking of you with someone else was so painful for me that it was not letting me sleep at night " Skellan was confused but the tears in his eyes were not lying to him so he chose to believe him. He captured his lips before he could say anything else Ste wrapped his hands around his neck Skellan took off that robe and pulled him closer, pushed their bodies together Ste felt like his knees are getting weaker and he could as he felt like he was falling. Ste stroked the fur on his shoulder he loved it how it feels so soft Skellan carried him into his arm and took him to bed, gently lying him down on the bed and broke the kiss. He felt Ste's hands stroking the fur he smirked "do you like how it feels "he asked him and Ste blushed and nodded he got off him and started removing his clothes and Ste watched him with eyes full of lust. This time Ste was not as shy as he was before he looked down to his erection and bit his lip seductively this time he wanted to try something new skellan was standing right in front of him as he got up and sat on his knees on bed and grabbed his penis in his hand and started stroking it and Skellan stroked his cheek lightly to encourage him. He licked the tip of it and Skellan moaned "good boy" he told him and Ste closed his lips around it and started sucking him slowly taking him in as much as he could try best to not gag. He was working his cock with his tongue, lips and hands. Skellan noticed as his cheeks hollowed, he stroked his cheekbone. The boy was a masterpiece of art. "That's very good Steven "he told him" and Ste suddenly stopped working on his cock and looked to him to correct his mistake "but my name is Ste" he corrected him. "Steven from now on "he told him and kissed him softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was lying down with his hands tied and Skellan on top of him kissing him passionately and hands roaming all over his body he left his lips to taste other parts of his body as he started licking and kissing his neck down to his cheeks where his tongue met his nipple and started teasing him making the boy arch his back in pleasure he licked him down to his belly where he noticed something he never noticed before. It was a tattoo of an eagle he felt like he have seen it somewhere before like it has a meaning behind it but at that moment it wasn't important. He licked down to his thighs and gently bit him there making him scream with pleasure and licked him there again. He grabbed the boy's hard dick in his hands and started stroking him "I'll show you how to do it "he licked off the tiny drop of pre-cum that leaked from the head of his cock making Ste moan louder, his tongue teased the head of his cock and took him in his mouth sucking all the way from the tip of his length down to the bottom. Ste cried out in pleasure, his hips bucked incessantly, responding to the amazing sensation raging through his body.

Skellan was sucking and stroking his cock at the same time, tongue switching between licking at the vein on the underside of his shaft and playing with his tip, his own cock was aching to take him. Ste felt like his vision blurred by this blissful pleasure when Skellan started bobbing his head faster. Ste closed his eyes and screamed out his orgasm in Skellan's mouth who swallowed every drop of it, Ste was panting heavily. He kissed the boy once more down to his belly making Ste giggle again "he looked at him confuse when Ste replied "it tickles….your beard" Skellan smirked and left the bed to grab something from the table next to the mirror and Ste was confused why he suddenly left the bed and Skellan came back a few moments later with a feather in his hand and a small bottle of oil.

He got on bed again sitting astride him left the bottle on the table "do you like it when it tickles you" Skellan asked Ste who blushed by this question because he do like the feeling of his beard ticking him he nodded and Skellan smirked and traced the feather on his chest around his sensitive nipple making his toes curl in pleasure. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he traced down to his belly up to his chest again making him shiver " do you like it what I am doing Steven " he asked as he kept doing it " and Ste nodded and giggled.

"Please" Ste said making Skellan stop what he was doing "please I want you"

"Want what" Skellan asked pretending like he don't know what the boy was saying "tell me what do you want and I will give it to you"

Nervously the boy replied "you…..in me" Ste blushed at what he just told him but he had to because his master asked for it.

Skellan grabbed the bottle of oil and spread oil around his fingers and stroked his hole watching the boy moaning as he entered a finger in him and thrust it in and out of him slowly, watching the boy getting more desperate for him. He enters another finger and thrusts faster making him beg for him but he wanted to prepare him, He knows the boy cannot take him without enough preparation.

After he made sure he was prepared he took his fingers out and spread the oil on his own cock and put his legs on his shoulders. There was no time for more teasing now he needed it because he was painfully hard and couldn't wait and longer. He entered in him slowly and moaned "You are so tight boy" he told him and captured his lips as he begun thrusting him.

Kissing him passionately he swallowed his moans he was hitting that spot that made him feel like he was burning with pleasure.

Ste wrapped his legs around him pushing him deeper and he opened his eyes, looking at him with eyes full of lust. Skellan cupped his face kissed him again and thrusting faster into him as he begin to stroke Ste again, both moaning with pleasure.

"you are so deep in me" Ste told him and Skellan started stroking him faster "Ste cum for me now" he asked and Ste kissed him once again released in his hand with Skellan releasing inside of him.

He took his dick out of him and untied his hands and lay next to him both panting and sweaty and skellan wrapped arm around him and kissed his shoulder.

"Can I see you again tomorrow" Ste asked him but Skellan placed a finger on his lip to shut him up "close your eyes Ste" he told him and Ste just closed his eyes and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Ste woke up and didn't find Skellan again with him but he wasn't upset like he was before because this time he knew skellan wasn't done with him. He was proudly walking back to his room wearing that blue pendant when he noticed that the woman was standing outside her room was watching him he decided to ignore and keep walking but she noticed the pendant and stopped him.

"Whose pendant is this? "She asked him looking at the pendant confused because she don't know anyone who owns a pendant like this.

"Mine he gave it to me" Ste told her and grabbed the pendant, scared she would take it from him.

She laughed like he was joking "tell me now"

"Why don't you ask him yourself if you think I am joking "Ste said without looking at her and left before she could say anything else.

She watched him leave but she didn't say a word because she was shocked on two things. One the way he was talking to her, where is he getting all this courage from? How dare he talk to her like that and two Skellan gave him a pendant, a gift?


	4. Chapter 4

She just stood there in shock because of two things. One, the way this slave was talking to her and two, what Skellan gave him. 'Skellan giving a slave an expensive gift is not a good sign' she thought and walked to her room angrily and closed the door behind her, breathing heavily as tears rolled down her cheek. A young girl was sitting in her room reading a book with an apple in her hand who asked her what was wrong. Without looking at her she angrily sat next to her and wiped her tears "are you crying now?" the girl asked "no" she replied. "Is it about Skellan?" she asked her

"Mind your own business and get out" she told her and was about to leave when the girl stopped her "is this about the new slave then?" the young girl asked her but she didn't answer "I noticed you've been so hard on the boy and he is making you restless"

"Do you know Skellan bought him from an auction?" she told her

"So" the girl replied

"Buying slaves from auction is not something we do and now Skellan is giving him gifts" she said throwing the book across the room. The girl rubbed her arm gently "Stop worrying it's not good for the baby Aquila"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste and his friend were sitting under a tree and Ashton couldn't stop starring at the pendant "it's so beautiful" he said and Ste smiled proudly "he said he thought of me when he found this" Ashton stroked the pendant "I never imagined it" Ashton said

"I did" Ste replied

"Master is so kind to you" Ashton said

Ste bit his bottom lip "it scares me sometimes" his smile vanished thinking about that woman who made his life hell because of her jealousy.

"Ste be careful" he told him "they are very dangerous people I am worried about you" and Ste nodded

"So are you still going to work the whole night or sleep with the master again tonight?" Ashton asked him but Ste didn't reply only looked down. "Are you not sure?" he asked him and Ste nodded.

"But I have an idea" Ste said with a smirk "I am not going to let her torture me tonight"

Ste left as quick as possible keeping it a secret from his friend leaving Ashton confused there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquila was walking outside near the lake when her eyes moved to Skellan who was standing peacefully watching his sons practicing sword fighting looking at them proudly. She approached him and quietly stood next to him and watching them with him. Skellan noticed but ignored so she decided to start first "they are just like you" was all she said but Skellan ignored like she was not there "so I guess you just need me to take care of your slaves now" skellan ignored again hoping she would go away soon but she wasn't done she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her "this is what we are now, you don't even look at me anymore" she complained but Skellan was in no mood of listening to her complaints so he grabbed his arm that was on her arm "after everything that happened I forgave you for this child so be grateful you are still here " he tightened his grip " and if you disobey me again I will forget that you are with a child" with that he left and she just stood there stroking her hand that turned red but this pain was nothing compared the pain in her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She returned to her room at night and found the boy combing his hair standing in front of a mirror like he was getting ready for his master again.

"What are you doing" she asked

"You know exactly what I am doing" she raised her brow at his tone and walked to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You look beautiful" Ste smiled nervously

"You are young and beautiful" she turned him round and lifted his chin up "but all you have is this face "Ste looked away.

"You know that this face is the reason he wants you here so be careful boy because I can take it from you, this face you are proud of" Ste nodded and he was about to leave but she grabbed his arms and stopped him "did he ask for you?" she asked and Ste gulped "yes" he lied trying not to sound nervous and she smirked "you think I am an idiot" she approached him and tried to stay as calm as he could "he is not even here"

"What?" Ste said shocked.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside "you think you are very clever" Ste was shaking with fear with his head down. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her "if you lie to me again I will cut that little tongue off do you understand" Ste nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste spent the whole night washing all the bloody clothes she gave him and couldn't sleep, he felt like every bone in his body was aching especially his back that was killing him, he was preparing food for his masters in the kitchen when he felt like his head was getting heavy, vision blurry and his friend Ashton who was standing next to him cutting the meat touched his forehead, he took the knife from his hand and said "go have some rest you are not ok I will do your work for today" Ste smiled and was about to leave when he fell and everyone left what they were doing to see him "Skellan" the only word came out of his mouth before he closed his eyes.

Skellan was in his room drinking wine when he felt something, something like a voice, something calling his name he looked outside the window but didn't find anyone maybe he is just day dreaming he thought when suddenly the thought of his young slave hit him. Those blue eyes, that innocent face sculpted cheeks, and lips pink and soft like a rose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste and all of the other slaves and Aquila were standing around him with Ashton who was sitting next to him trying to wake him up, but he didn't open his eyes and it was making everyone more sick.

"He isn't waking up do something" Ashton said shaking him trying to wake his friend. Aquila rolled her eyes "he is just acting" she said and Ashton looked at her in disbelief.

"Wake up Ste" he said as he placed a wet towel on his head "he is sick" he told her and she looked away when suddenly noticed the young girl approaching her panicking "he wants to see him right now" she felt like the ground was shaking she looked at the boy who looked like he was in a very bad condition.

"He was gone for hunting how is it possible? When did he come back and why didn't you tell me about it?" Aquila asked her all these questions but the girl was shaking with fear unable to answer any question.

"Ste wake up" she yelled

"he wants to see you wake up" she angrily walked to him " try and throw some more water on him he has to wake up " she ordered Ashton who already tried everything but Ste didn't even move. " you will get all of us in trouble I know you are acting ".

They were all busy thinking what to do next when Skellan entered the room quietly that nobody even noticed him coming.

Skellan was confused to see why they were all gathered around his young slave "what happened to him?" Skellan asked them and that's when they noticed Skellan he looked at Aquila who was looking down.

"He fainted" Ashton told him, crying and rubbing his friend's hand "

Skellan suddenly moved Ashton out of his way and sat next to him and placing a hand on his cheek "Steven" he whispered in his ear softly and holding his hand "I am here now" he said and felt like Ste was griping his hand. "Leave us alone" he ordered everyone to leave and they all did immediately, leaving both of them alone. Aquila on her way out closed the door and ordered everyone to leave and go back to their work but she just stood there outside the room.

Skellan stroked his hair and he slowly opened his eyes he kissed his hand "I thought you left". Ste wrapped his arms around him and started crying in his shoulder.

Skellan kissed his head and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him. "You will get better soon don't worry" Skellan gently brushed his hair "what happened Steven tell me everything."

The boy just cried on his shoulder "She….. She hates me" he said in his ear.

Skellan realized who he was talking about "why do you think she hates you?" he wiped his tears with his thumb as he cupped his cheeks "did she do something to you" Ste was about to tell him everything but couldn't as he remembered what she told him earlier 'I will cut your tongue off' her words came to his mind and he changed his mind.

"You don't have to be scared" Skellan told him because he noticed the fear in his eyes "If I say anything she will kill me " tears rolled down his cheek and Skellan was burning with anger because it was enough for him to realize what was happening " you need some rest" you will feel better tomorrow he told him and he nodded he was about to leave when Ste grabbed his hand " please don't go" he begged him ''close your eyes Steven I'll come back later don't worry she won't hurt you again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquila was standing outside the room waiting for Skellan to come out and talk to her she knew what was going to happen and as she thought Skellan came out of the room bursting with anger he grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall "why?" he asked and she laughed "you know why "

"I am sick of you" he said

"Maybe you should stop giving me responsibilities of your sex slaves "she said and he released her neck.

"You are still here only because you are carrying my dead brother's child" he got closer to her "and you are at my mercy and you have to obey me" Skellan told her and she closed her eyes "the boy is one of my most expensive and precious things and If anything happens to him you will pay for it"


	5. Chapter 5

Ste woke up hours later, on a bed and in a different room he stretched out like a kitten and he looked around rubbing his eyes. He noticed his friend was also sitting in that room eating a fruit he called him "Ashton"

Ashton quickly left what he was doing and ran to Ste who was already out of the bed and was still stretching "where are we" Ste asked him as he looked around the room "master gave you your own room" he told him "again" Ste asked him not believing his ears, did his master just gave him his own room?

"He gave you your own room" Ashton repeated and Ste just stood there in shock not believing what he just heard that master gave him his own room "Ste are you ok" he asked him worriedly and Ste nodded and pinched himself thinking it was a dream and realizing he is wide awake and sat next to him "my own room" Ashton caressed his cheek and nodded "you know master grabbed her neck and asked her why did you do this do this to him" Ashton told him mimicking Skellan and a big smile appeared on Ste's face "did he kill her" he asked and Ashton shook his head.

"Oh" Ste said with disappointment

"you know she is carrying a baby" Ashton told her

"Skellan's? "Ste asked surprised

"No his brother's" Ashton told him and Ste sighed in relief

"His brother is dead he died weeks ago, people say it was because of a disease" Ashton told him

"I heard and that some people say he was poisoned" Ste told him and Ashton quickly covered his mouth "don't say that again Ste walls have ears too" he removed the hand from his mouth and continued "I heard she was accused of it now she kills anyone she hears talking about it" Ashton told him and Ste nodded "It's none of our business we shouldn't be talking about it Ste" Ashton told him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste spent the next 3 days in his room and on Skellan's order Aquila took good care of Ste but what Ste wanted the most was to see Skellan but Skellan left after he ordered everyone to take care of Ste. He was feeling much better, he was again in the woods walking alone lost in his thoughts. Thinking about the time when Skellan grabbed a man's arm and stopped him from hitting him and thinking about the time he spent his first night with him, thinking about the time Skellan gave him a present, a beautiful pendant that he was still wearing, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he was deep into the woods when suddenly his foot hit something and he fell, he got up immediately rubbing his arm and looking around, he realized he was deep into the woods and decided to go back.

He was looking around trying to find the way out when his eyes noticed something, not so far from him there was a woman standing wearing a blue cloak, talking to a man with an eye patch he hid behind the tree when he noticed it was Aquila. He bit his bottom lip and decided to peak and noticed the man with an eye patch was giving her something, a small bottle with a green liquid inside suddenly Ste stepped on something that made a cracked sound and she looked at his way.

"Who's there?" She yelled and Ste covered his mouth in case he made any sound, he was breathing heavily and sweating in fear but luckily for him the tree was covering his small figure, Aquila looked around but couldn't see anyone there. She gulped and told the man that they should leave immediately and after they left Ste sighed and removed his own hand from his mouth and rested his head against the tree thinking what could be in that small bottle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was lying in his room still thinking about that bottle and what he saw, he couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were talking very slowly when his thoughts moved to Skellan, wishing he was here with him, smiling thinking about the time he told him that he will take care of him, stroking that pendant thinking about the moment when he said he thought about him when he found this pendant and when he kissed him so softly yet so passionately after that.

He traced circles on his chest thinking about the way Skellan's tongue tracing circles on his chest down to his belly he closed his eyes thinking about him, thinking about how he was teasing him with his tongue and how he bit his thighs, he stroked that mark on his thighs that was hardly visible now. He was thinking about the way he licked if after and then his hand moved to his hole he stroked it thinking of Skellan he moaned thinking of how his tongue teased him there, made him feel like he was in heaven but than his hand moved to his erect dick. He grabbed his dick and started stroking himself thinking of Skellan's skillful mouth how he took him all in making him see stars, thinking how he made him scream with pleasure. He stroked himself faster thinking of Skellan he was so lost in pleasure when he heard the door opening he opened his eyes to look who it is and found it was Skellan standing in shock.

Ste immediately got up and covered himself looking at Skellan who was staring at him, Ste was just trying to find words to explain when Skellan left without saying a word and Ste fell on the bed thinking about what he just did and how he is going to explain this to Skellan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was preparing himself for Skellan, combing his hair thinking about how he is going to explain himself to Skellan he was worried why he left without saying a word, he was just thinking about all that when Ashton entered the room with a big tray in his hand with different kinds of meat and fruits he handed it to Ste and told him that Skellan is waiting for him. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

Ste was thinking about explanations on his way to Skellan's room he decided he was going to beg for forgiveness and promise him to never do that again.

Finally he reached his room and the door was open he found Skellan sitting in his room drinking wine

He placed the tray on a table and closed the door behind him and stood there silently waiting for him to start first. Skellan left the glass on the table and walked to him. Ste was looking down and felt like his heart was going to stop any second. Skellan stopped just inches away from his face and asked him "have you done this before Steven" and Ste shook his head.

"Were you thinking of me" he asked him and Ste looked at him in disbelief he wasn't expecting it from him he was expecting him to be mad about it.

"Tell me" he asked again and Ste nodded "only you I only think about you" he said and Skellan grabbed his waist and pulled him closer captured his lips, kissing him passionately Ste wrapped his hands around his neck, Skellan tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Ste felt like Skellan was lifting him up and Ste wrapped his legs around him. With Ste in his arms he walked to the bed gently lying him down on the bed, he broke the kiss and removed Ste's clothes and whispered in his ear "tell me what you were thinking Steven" Ste blushed and started "about the day, when you teased me with your tongue".

"like this" Skellan said and started licking his neck slowly going down on his chest making Ste moan as he traced around his nipples down to his thighs Ste grabbed the sheets as Skellan begin teasing him by biting his thighs like he did before biting it hard than licking it later, making Ste scream with pleasure.

He grabbed his dick and started stroking, looking up at the boy who was lying with his eyes closed and mouth wide open he took him in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around his throbbing dick, his hands moved to his balls massaging them lightly and licking all over his dick from the bottom to top. He licked the head and took him all in again bobbing his head very slowly making Ste grab his hair and panting heavily as he released in Skellan's mouth sooner than he expected he wiped his mouth and looked at him and asked "was it just like that" and Ste nodded and Skellan got up and asked him to follow him and Ste immediately rose and followed him to Skellan's bath, the walls were covered with mirrors the bath was huge.

Ste was busy looking round when Skellan removed his clothes and he blushed when his eyes moved to Skellan who was standing naked fully erect, Skellan pulled him closer and Ste wrapped his arms around his neck "I thought you were going to be upset about it" Ste told him.

"About what Steven, watching you touching yourself thinking about me" he said after he gave him a soft kiss

"do you do this thinking about me too?" He asked and Skellan smirked and slapped his bum "I don't have to do this I can have you any second I want" he told him and Ste captured his lips into a wild kiss they were both lost into each other when they both fell into the water, with their hands still wrapped around each other. Ste's hands were busy playing with Skellan's hair while his hands were busy playing with his ass, squeezing them as hard as his could, making Ste moan between the kisses. Skellan broke the kiss, tracing soft kisses on his neck with his hands roaming all-round his back. Ste grabbed his length in his hand and started stroking him, making Skellan bite his neck. Skellan grabbed his dick too both moaning and gasping, Skellan looked at him he felt like he can get lost into the boy's eyes, the way this boy was looking at him like he can look deep inside him how did he realize what Skellan wanted? How can he read his mind?

"I want you" he said and both of them got out of the water "I know what you want" Ste replied, pushing him down and tracing his tongue all over his chest, feeling all those muscles with his tongue down to his erect member his hand wrapped around his swollen member and he begin stroking his length slowly his precum was glistening on the tip he bit his lip and begin licking his tip and took him into his mouth bobbing his head slowly just like what Skellan was doing just like he learned from him trying his best to not to gag Skellan grabbed his hair as he started bobbing his head faster, swirling his tongue around it, twirling his head trying to feel every inch of him trying to take as much as he could in his mouth.

Skellan's moans were echoing in the room and he soon released in his mouth the boy tried to swallow as much as he could but a small stream dripped down to his chin he looked at Skellan who was gasping, Skellan wiped Ste's mouth and smiled to him like he was very proud of what he did.

Skellan pushed him down and got on top of him and pinned his hands above his hands and attacked his neck, making Ste scream with pleasure and pain that made him scratch his back, after marking his neck he turned him round spread his cheeks and inserted one finger into his entrance, the sounds he was making was making it hard for Skellan to wait any longer but he wanted to prepare him so he entered another finger and started stretching him for his cock. As he fisted his own member he could tell how hungry the boy was to take him because of the way he was pushing back against his fingers. He started stroking him when he felt like he was ready for him. He took out his fingers and positioned his dick on his hole, opening his cheeks wider he entered a few inches he heard the boy scream, he took it out of him and entered right back him, slowly going into him, carefully thrusting in and out of him he kissed his shoulder.

He grabbed his chin and captured his lips, swallowing his moans as he started thrusting faster, he was pushing back on his dick craving more of him trying to take him as deep as he could, Skellan was hitting his spot the way it made him see stars.

He grabbed his waist and started thrusting faster the bath was filled with their moans and soon they both came with Skellan inside him and Ste in Skellan's hand. They stayed in the bath for a while to clean each other and Skellan carried him back to the room because the boy was trembling, he fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, he woke up and again found the empty bed but when he looked around he found Skellan getting dressed he got up and started putting his clothes on "are you going hunting today" he asked Skellan and he nodded and he came closer to Skellan, who was busy choosing from some of his weapons, and started stroking the fur that was on his shoulder, making an innocent face and asking him "Can I come with you?"

Skellan turned around, stroking the side of his cheek "impossible" he said

"I can do much more than just preparing your meal" he looked down

Skellan smiled and lifted his chin up "where I am going is dangerous Steven so be a good boy don't ask me again" Ste nodded and Skellan kissed him one last time before he left. Ste stayed in his room for a while to clean Skellan's room and finish the food left on the table and went back to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For next two days Ste was looking for a chance to search Aquila's room for that small bottle and he finally got it when Aquila was gone to meet her kids. He took advantage of that and grabbed a small bottle and went to Aquila's room. Standing outside of the room he looked around to make sure no one was watching he sighed and went inside. He started looking for it everywhere but one thing that caught his attention was some books in her room. One thing he learned about her from other slaves was that she can't read so what are these books doing in her room?

He grabbed a book and opened it and found there was a large hole in the middle of the book and inside there was the bottle he was looking for. He quickly opened the cap of that bottle and took a small amount of it in a little bottle he had and placed it back into the book and left before anyone could see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ste quickly walked to his room trying to look as calm as he could and locked the door, he sighed and looked at the bottle thinking of a place to hide it. Hoping no one saw him when he suddenly heard a knock on his door it startled him and he nervously asked "who is it?"

But it was only Ashton, Ste quickly opened the door to let him in and than locked it again. His friend realised as soon as he saw Ste's face that there is something wrong before he could say anything Ste showed him the bottle and his friend's eyes widened in shock of what his friend just did.

"What are you going to do with it Ste?" he asked

"we need to find the man who gave it to her" he told his friend and his friend nervously took the bottle from his hand "I told you to stay out of this" Ashton told him which made Ste angry and he took the bottle from him "I cannot stay away from this because if it is what I think it is, then master is in danger and this can also help us to get rid of her. She was scared in the woods with that man it means it is something she didn't want anyone to know about" he told him as he was searching for a safe place to hide that bottle.

Ashton walked to his friend who was checking different boxes "how are you going to find him?" he asked

"Leave this on me I know what we have to do" he told Ashton and he nodded

Ste's eyes moved to a plant and he told Ashton to hide it in the plant because it was the safest place for them at the moment to hide it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skellan was on his way home. He was sitting quietly with his warriors in the ship reading an old letter, more like just looking at the paper.

"I think we should take the offer and go to war with them" a man who was sitting next to him told him. He was one of his great warriors and he noticed Skellan was not interested, his attention was on that piece of paper in his hand he looked at it and found a stamp and quickly realised what was happening. He was not only a great warrior but also a great friend too, together they fought many wars.

"Are you feeling guilty after years?" he said and this time Skellan noticed him because this time he was talking about the letter and the man who wrote it. Who was a great king and a good friend of Skellan but he betrayed him and he helped his brother kill him.

"That was his fault for trusting me and he knew I can't be trusted" he said and then pointed at the stamp "this bothers me this stamp of eagle, a slave of mine has the same on his body it looks exactly like it"

The man laughed "you are forgetting when he took over he killed all of his sons and all the boys in his family there is no way this could be any of his"

Skellan's eyes widened "how can I forget that there is no way he could be any of his "

He sighed in relief and threw the water but deep down he still was not convinced

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ste was in his room looking at all those clothes, jewels and coins Skellan gave him

"Come here Ashton" he called his friend who was cleaning the room and he sat next to him looking at all those beautiful jewels and clothes.

"It's time to use all this Ashton" he said and took some coins and putting then into a small box "we need someone to watch her for us"

Ashton sighed and tried to warn his friend again "Ste it's dangerous and risky"

"All I see here is greed and hate for her anyone will do this for us for a few coins" he said

"You need to help me find someone who can do this for me and if you cannot do this you can just shut your mouth and let me do it" he told Ashton but he did not reply and stayed silent.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and someone informed Ste that Skellan is back and he wants to see him. And Ste immediately jumped out of the bed and left without wasting another second after hearing Skellan is back, he ran to Skellan's room with a bright smile on his face he happily opened the door and ran to Skellan's arms and capturing his lips in a lustful kiss showing him just how much he missed him, how much he was craving his touch and Skellan wrapped his arms around him tightly, as tight as it was possible, devouring him forgetting that they had company they broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes both breathless.

"You don't know how happy I am to see your face again" Skellan told him and Ste blushed and told him "God knows how much I prayed for you to return soon" he smiles and Skellan stroked his cheek and finally decided to introduce the man in the room.

"Steven he is a great artist Amandus i brought him here specially to make a painting of you to capture your beauty" he told Ste who was surprised by those words. He never expected anyone would ever like to paint him it was like a dream to him. How can this be true he asked himself every day and night? Is he stuck in some fairy-tale or is he just dreaming a never ending dream.

"He is just like you told me Skellan, the most beautiful man I've seen in my whole life, it is an honour for me to paint him" Ste blushed hearing his praises.

"Can you sit on that chair" he asked Ste pointing on a silver chair and Ste did. Skellan grabbed the glass of wine and watched as the artist fixed Ste's hair and positioned him and started arranging things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashton was still in Ste's room looking at the bottle and thinking what to do with it, thinking of all the ways to get rid of it for Ste's sake but he also didn't want to betray his dear friend. He decided to not ruin Ste's plan and just help him. He hid the bottle back in the plant and left to go with the plan. He knew exactly where he could go, a young boy who was an old servant of Aquila. People say Aquila killed her family and made him her slave. Sure it's been years but inside still a part of him is burning for revenge. Ashton made his mind and made his way to the pond because he must be catching the fish for Aquila.

He was there just as he thought making his way back to the castle after when he saw Ashton standing in front of him and watching him quietly and approached him.

"What do you want?" the young boy asked Ashton who took the bucket from his hand "let me help you".

But the boy took the back "I don't need help I do this every day" and Ashton smirked "you've been complaining about Aquila making you work so much and she beat you up too" he said and the boy looked away

"I can't even understand your pain because you work for the person who killed your parents, you are at her mercy now washing the feet of your enemy everyday and it makes me feel sorry for you everyday" Ashton said all this to that boy who was silently listening to him but the burning anger in his eyes was enough for Ashton to realise that he is the perfect man for this job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours, Sitting in the same position was making Ste tired and Skellan who was sitting and watching Ste realised Ste was getting tired when Ste started massaging his shoulders he asked the artist that's it for now because Ste is getting tired and he should come back later tomorrow to continue this and the artist nodded and stopped and Ste quickly stood up to stretch.

"I cannot wait to see it when it is done" he said and wrapped his hands around him and Skellan cupped his face and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb "me too Steven, now go back to your room you must be really tired I'll see you soon" Ste nodded and Skellan gave him one quick kiss before he left.

He went back to his room and fell on the bed and Ashton who was eating his food in the room noticed Ste looked happier than before and he assumed it must be because of another gift or sex.

"You look so happy what is it" he said as he took the bite of the watermelon and Ste laughed and was about to tell him but stopped because he wanted to surprise him by showing it when it is done. He just blushed and left to the bath attached to his room. He rolled his eyes and assumed it must be just another beautiful pendant or something like that.

He was so busy eating when a slave came to inform him that Aquila told him to clean Skellan's room. It was just first time that she asked him to clean his master's room he quickly wiped his mouth and left to Skellan's room.

He opened the door and found his master was not there he looked and the room was bigger than all the other rooms here and he picked up some clothes and started folding them and changing the sheets of his bed . After he was done with them he started dusting he started from the table that had many bottles of wine he cleaned everything properly but than his attention moved to something that was covered with a piece of cloth he was curious to see what could be this thing covered with a cloth in the master's room without thinking further he removed it and found something that was very unexpected it was a half complete portrait of Ste his dear friend.

He had so many questions about this. Why does the master like him so much that he wants a painting of him? Why does he want him that much? Why he so captivated by him but most importantly what is it that Ste has but he doesn't.

"What are you doing in my room" Skellan asked and it startled him he put the cover back on and turned around and noticed he was wearing nothing but piece of cloth wrapped around his waist and he looked fresh after the bath he looked at him up at down looking at all those muscles , he looked down as Skellan approached him "I was just cleaning" Skellan turned round "do your work and leave and tell Steven I called him" Skellan told him but he was so busy looking at his back.

Skellan turned around and Ashton immediately lowered his gaze and continued working until he was done.

After he was done he returned to Ste's room but this time Ashton came back feeling different and he didn't even know why was he so upset by one painting and it was of Steven that's all. But its something that he never expected, master was first so kind to Ste that he took great care of him now he realised Ste is not only his favourite but master is also obsessed with him. Skellan didn't even bother looking at him for more than 2 seconds and he wants a portrait of Steven. This bothered him so much and he was even more bothered by the fact that he was jealous of Steven who is like his younger brother.

Ste was so busy looking at his stuff that he did not even look at him. But Ashton Realised that Skellan told him something "Ste master told me he wants to see you now" he said without looking at him in a way that made Ste realised that his friend was a bit upset by something and he asked him "are you ok Ashton?" but Ashton nodded with a small smile on his face and Ste smiled and left the room.

After he was gone Ashton looked at all those things that Ste had but this time he was looking at them in a very different way like he never did before even if Ste shared many of the things with him but the truth was that all of this belonged to Ste because master likes him so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was sitting astride Skellan giving him a back massage and thinking about the bottle and all about his plan. His hands were working on Skellan but his mind was somewhere else he wanted to know what it is because if it was poison it means Skellan is in danger. What if the rumours are true?

"Steven" Skellan asked

"Am I doing it right" Ste asked suddenly coming back to reality

"Tell me about your family Steven" he asked

"I don't remember anything about them Skellan" he told him which made Skellan wonder was he too young when he became a slave.

"I was only seven years old when I became a slave all I remember is that my master said someone left me outside his door" Ste told him everything but Ste's answer raised questions in his mind. But his little slave cannot be what he thinks he is and he should stop thinking about it.

He turned around and Ste fell on the other side of the bed, he got on top of him and asked him "did you put a spell on me?" and Ste laughed and cupped his face and captured his lips in an eager and passionate kiss. Hot breath and restless lips. He turned around, moving him on top of him tracing his hands all over his back as Ste deepens the kiss as their tongues repeatedly collided in lust and desire, trying to feel every inch of his mouth, biting his lip in the than licking it playing with his tongue. He never tasted anything as Ste's tongue before, like he is addicted to him which makes him wonder if he did any spell on him because he just can't get enough of him.

Ste broke the kiss so that his tongue could feel his muscles again teasing him with his small tongue. Tracing his tongue from his neck down to his chest, biting him there and tweaking his nipple and he moaned and Ste liked it because he wanted to hear him moan. Licking and sucking there till it was hard then his tongue travelled down until it met his erect dick ready for Ste to take it and he could feel his tongue on his tip, swirling back and forth, teasing him. Skellan grabbed his hair as he licked all that pre-cum came out of his dick. Skellan grabbed the sheets with one hand as he started taking him more and more in his mouth. Taking him down his throat and moaning onto his dick. "ahhhh Steven" Skellan grunted running his fingers into Ste's hair. He could feel his cock stretching Ste's throat out. Ste was eagerly sucking him trying to take all 11 inches into his mouth. Skellan felt like he could explode any second.

Skellan stopped him "Steven that's it" he moved him up to his face and kissed him softly "I want to finish in you" he said and Ste blushed. They moved so Ste was on all fours and he grabbed the oil and massaged it on his dick and some on his hole and started teasing him with his fingers, toying with him and Ste pushed back to his fingers "little eager aren't we Steven" he said and Ste blushed and he inserted two fingers in. He could feel himself being stretched then suddenly the fingers were taken away. He whimpered feeling the emptiness.

Ste grabbed the sheets tight as Skellan entered him slowly. Skellan was very eager himself as he didn't prepare him like he usually did. He stopped when he was fully inside him letting him relax better. When Ste relaxed, he took it out and thrusts back in watching himself out of him completely and than going back in. He moved down and turned his face to kiss him as he thrusts in him, sucking each other's moans. He moved back and grabbed his waist and started thrusting faster. Skellan was sure that people passing by were definitely hearing his grunting and all the delicious noises Ste was making but he never cared for that. Skellan began leaving love bites along his neck and shoulder. Skellan slammed into him harder and Ste pushed back against his dick.

"Skellan"

"Steven"

They cried out each other's name as they both came together with Skellan releasing in him and Ste releasing in his hand. He took it out and both fell on the bed breathless and sweating and Ste watched him for a few minutes and turned his face to look at him with his hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb "I would never do any spell on you" he smiled and told him and Skellan kissed his soft lips one more time before they both closed their eyes.

Next day Skellan woke up early by the knock on his door Ste woke up by that too but he told him to go back to sleep and he will see who that is, so he put a robe on and walked to the door he opened it and found a man standing with a letter in his hand and he didn't ask him any question and took it from his hand and shut the door on his face. He poured some wine in a glass and sat on the chair. He opened the letter and it turned out to be by the warrior he was talking with the other day about Ste

"Skellan there is something really important I have to tell you. Remember you told me about your slave boy who has a tattoo on his body, eagle, you thought had something to do with Socrates and his family. Everyone in their family have this tattoo in their body when Socrates killed his brother using your help and took over he killed all of his sons. Or so he thought. He ordered the execution of all 17 of his sons the younger was a 7 year old boy who survived. I did some investigation over night when I heard that and it looks like all the 16 prince were executed but when they opened the coffin of the 7 year old there was a dead fox inside but not the boy which means his mother saved him from being executed and nobody knows what happened to the last prince after that but his mother was killed. So that means it is possible the prince is still alive. I cannot confirm if your slave is that prince or maybe it's nothing but a coincidence but you have to be very careful now Skellan because he is still looking for that boy".

After he finished that letter he felt like his the ground was shaking. He looked at Steven who was sleeping like a baby and he looked back to the letter and he immediately went to the balcony and burned the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ste woke up early few hours later and Skellan was gone. He got a little upset but assumed it must be some work so he had to go, he left the bed got dressed and started cleaning the room. His eyes moved to the half complete painting of him, he removed the cover and smiled thinking of how much his master appreciates him that he even wants a painting of him in his room. He put the cover back on and left.

Ashton was sewing his clothes in Ste's room when he noticed Ste returned he didn't look at his friend and kept doing what he was doing.

"Are you sewing my clothes" Ste asked him but Ashton ignored still bitter by that painting of him. Ste realised he was acting strange and this time he decided to ask him properly because he wants to know what is bothering his dear friend so much and he sat next to him and grabbed his hand stopping him and lifted his chin using his finger, making him look at him in the eyes and asked him "have I done something?"

"I am just not feeling well nowadays Ste" he said removing his hand from his chin

"Is this about my plan of catching Aquila?" he asked him because this was the first thing that came to his mind that could be the reason of his strange behaviour

"No Ste, you are right about her we need to go with the plan and I have found someone who can keep an eye on her for us. We can find out what that thing is before its too late" Ste smiled and hugged him "What did I do to deserve you?" he told him and Ashton patted his head but inside his head the thought of Ste being so special to his master was killing him he didn't know why but it was making him very upset.

" I have to go Ste, Aquila is waiting for me" he told him and left the room leaving Ste confused because Ste was more than sure there is something bothering him that is why he is ignoring him and he made his mind that no matter what he is going to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquila was in her room eating breakfast with her kids when Ashton appeared she showed him to start cleaning the room starting with the pile of clothes. The boy nodded and started doing his work, folding them carefully one by one as Aquila continued her breakfast with her kids. A few moments later Skellan entered the room, surprising both Aquila and Ashton.

"I just wanted to know if you are ok, I heard that you were sick last night" he asked her as he approached her

" I am ok Skellan you don't have to worry about me" she said

" I am not worried about you I am worried about the child" he replied and she raised her brow

"For a second I thought you were worried about my health" she looked away

"This is my brother's child you are carrying and I don't want to take any risks" he told her. Both of them were busy talking and Ashton only had one thing on his mind, how to get his master's attention. Last time when they met he didn't even bother looking at him but he wanted it, he wanted him to see him. he looked around and found a small table next to him with some of Aquila's jewellery and boxes and he kicked it so everything fell which made everyone in the room to move their attention to him and Skellan looked at him too as Ashton started picking things up like it was a mistake. But Aquila was the only one who realised why this just happened she smirked and told Skellan " you don't worry about me Skellan me and my child are fine" he nodded and left the room.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
Ste was waiting outside Skellan's room waiting for him to come back. Finally he came back "Steven" he called him and Ste ran to his arms but Skellan didn't let him jump into his arms this time he stopped him and the smile on Ste's face disappeared.

"Come with me inside I have something important to say" he said grabbing his hand and took him inside.

Aquila watched as Ashton cleaned after he made a mess, his face was explaining everything that he did to get Skellan's attention and for a clever woman like her it wasn't hard to guess.

"It wont happen again" he told her as he got up after cleaning and Aquila laughed and told him "next time you want his attention break something that's not mine Ashton" it surprised Ashton that she knew why he did this, he gulped when she walked to him "isn't this what you want Ashton"

Ashton bit his lip and nodded and she smirked "if you really want his attention then don't be a fool because all Skellan thinks about is Ste and his blue eyes" she came closer to him and whispered in his ear " but if you want to be like Ste then you need me"

"What?" he shivered at the tone of her voice, not believing his ears is she offering him help so he can bed Skellan.

"Is everything ok Skellan?" he asked him as he locked the door.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" he asked him

"I have a feeling, I don't know why but I can tell there is something bothering you" Ste said as he came closer and wrapped his arms around him.

Skellan stroked his cheek "how do you look inside me?" and Ste smiled "you were different today the way you touched me, is everything ok?"

He asked and Skellan softly pressed their lips together and Ste wrapped his hands around him and he parted his lips so Skellan can slip his tongue inside his mouth. Ste grabbed his hair moaning softly as he deepens the kiss but then he suddenly stopped as the letter came back to his mind and the thought of him being the son of the man he betrayed in the war who trusted him. Skellan broke the kiss and looked at his face his eyes were filled with desire and need like they usually did every time he was close to Skellan and begged him to take him. His eyes moved to his lips soft and red like blood he stroked his thumb on his lips but than when he was about to capture his lips again the face of the man who was Ste's father, appeared in his mind and he stepped back leaving Ste feeling confused and worried.

"Steven I don't want you to wander around without my permission" he told Ste

"Why?" he asked him worried that maybe he did something wrong that's why he is acting like this

"Forgive me if I did something wrong but tell me what I did to deserve the punishment" he said and Skellan cupped his face "its not punishment Steven just do as I say and be a good boy" he nodded and Skellan kissed his forehead "now go to your room" Skellan told him turned around but Ste grabbed his arm "will you see me tonight" he asked him and hoped he would say yes but the poor boy didn't know what Skellan was going through and Skellan wanted to hold him too he wanted to hold him so bad but Ste didn't know that there was a bitter memory attached to him that was coming between them.

"Not tonight Steven I am very busy tonight" he told him and he left his arm and ran out of the door with tears running down his cheeks. Because this was his worst nightmare this was the only thing he was afraid of his only fear that one day his master who told him that he will take care of him who told him that he wanted to capture his beauty in a painting who told him that he have never seen anyone as beautiful as him in his whole life before, was going to be tired of him.

He ran to his room and jumped on the bed, hiding his face in the pillow and started crying loudly and Ashton was sitting there, sewing clothes ran to him and rubbed his back " what happened Ste did someone say something to you?" but Ste continued crying.

"Come on tell me what happened are you hurt Ste" he asked him and Ste nodded

"Where does it hurt?" he asked

"In the heart" Ste replied which made Ashton realised the reason Ste was crying like this he stroked his hair and kissed his head "I told you to not expect so much from the master but you never listen to me Ste I knew this was going to happen one day Ste and you should've listened to me" he told him and his words broke his heart even more "come here" he said and hugged his friend who was crying "Calm down Ste" he told him trying to comfort him but inside he was feeling very different about it, inside he was happy that Ste is finally out of Skellan's bed.

Skellan was outside his friend's door who sent him the letter about Ste he knocked twice, but he didn't open so he knocked more this time so he opened the door the man knew why he came.

"We need to talk" he said as he came inside the man looked around and locked the door

"I want to know who else knows about Ste" he asked him as the man poured some wine for him " only you and me" he said and Skellan sighed in relief

"No one can know about this do you hear me" he said as the man handed him the glass "I am not sure he cannot think that his nephew is your slave now but we are still in danger Skellan" he said as he sat next to him

"I do understand how you are feeling right now Skellan you have been sleeping with the son of a man who got killed because of you" he said

"It doesn't matter what he was, he is my slave now he is mine" he said and the man rolled his eyes

"The only thing I am worried about is his safety" he said before taking a sip

"Don't you worry about that Skellan, this will only be between you and me" he said and Skellan left the bottle and ready to leave but before he could go the man told him one last thing

"You stabbed his father's back, his family was butchered because of you and here you are worried about his safety this is all more than a coincidence, don't you think?". This made him even more upset that this all cannot be just a one small coincidence and he left.

Aquila's eyes widened in shock as she heard the news of Steven kicked out of Skellan's bed. She could not believe her ears "this can't be true" she told him but Ashton was too excited to believe " no this is true he was crying and telling me that Skellan doesn't want to see him again and he refused to see him tonight " he told her and she rolled her eyes " I know him more than you and he grabbed my neck for that boy it's not possible that he is done with him there is something else" She told Ashton who was massaging her feet "what do you mean? " he asked

"That means you are going to find out what is going on between them"

" how?" he replied

"You have to find a way if you want to bed him then you are going to do this for me" Ashton nodded "good boy" she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was in his room at night lying on his bed as the tears rolled down his cheeks with the pendant in his hand. He never felt this empty in his whole life before, the memories of him were killing him and the hopes too. The thought of Skellan not wanting to see him was eating him. 'Am I not enough for him' he asked himself he spent the whole day thinking that maybe he is done with him. He wiped his tears and decided that he was going to go back to Skellan next day and beg him to take him back. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep again but he knew that this pain is not going to let him sleep. But he was not the only one restless.

Skellan was in his room drinking and thinking of Ste and what the man told him, thinking maybe this is karma, maybe he is being punished for his sins. He can't take Steven out of his mind he wants to but he can't. His face is stuck in his mind. His face his smile, his eyes, his laugh and the way he blush. He wants to touch him, he wants to hold him, he wants to kiss him but he is also scared, because after years his past is haunting him. The past is attached to Ste, one time in his life he is regretting something, he is regretting going to that market, he is regretting looking at Ste and he is regretting buying him. Because when he looked at him he first time he felt the way he never felt before. Now Ste is the only one in his mind and it scares him.

That's it" he thought. He wants to see him now, he doesn't care who he is, he wants him and he wants him now before he could do something about it his door opened and someone walked in, he rubbed his eyes trying to see clearly who it is and noticed that the person who just entered is wearing Ste robe and he thought maybe it is Ste, hewalked to him and Skellan pulled him closer as the memories of Ste appeared in his mind, the first time he wore it the first time he entered his room when he was so shy and nervous, his vision cleared and what he saw was unbelievable it was his Steven, Ste wrapped his arms around his neck . Stroking his hair he captured his lips into a very passionate and hungry kiss, but it felt strange, it felt very different. Strangely it did not feel like Ste this time so he broke the kiss and noticed it was someone else. It was Ashton.

Skellan was shocked and confused and too drunk but suddenly when he closed his eyes and opened again it was Ste again in front of him, capturing his lip in a very hungry kiss. Skellan carried him in his arms and took him to the bed, gently putting him down but then suddenly the face changed again to someone else which made him realise this time that it was not Ste but before he could do something Ashton was already on top of him taking off his robe and Skellan's clothes and crushing their lips together but as he tried to push him again his face changed into Ste and the thought of Ste didn't let him push him away maybe it is Steven. He closed his eyes as Ashton started betraying his friend, licking and sucking his chest down to his stomach till he reached his throbbing manhood a moan escaped his lips as Ashton took him in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was trying to sleep when he heard someone knocking his door " come in" he said and a young girl entered the room.

She was the girl Ste paid to watch Ashton for him because he was acting strange but wasn't telling him but he forgot to tell her that he don't need that anymore.

"Why are you here?" he asked her

"I did what you told me" she bit her lip" and I know what's wrong with him now"

Ste walked to her "tell me"

He said and she gulped "he... he..." she was trying to find words to explain him which was making Ste even more worried

"TELL ME" he yelled at her

"He went to Skellan's room" she closed her eyes and told him everything

"This cannot be true" he said in disbelief

"I an sorry Ste but he is with him right now" she said and left as quick as possible and Ste just stood there in shock, a tear rolled down from his eye as the pendant fell from his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Skellan woke up the next day feeling like his head was burning he rubbed his forehead and felt like something on his arm and smiled at the thought of Ste. Thinking it must be Ste he turned his head to see Ste's face but the big smile vanished when he saw another face. He had seen this face before but what is he doing in his arms, naked, he noticed that the both of them were naked. He immediately got up and got dressed.

"Oi wake up" he yelled at him but he didn't wake up "I said wake up" he yelled again and this time he woke up and found Skellan burning with anger he got up and lowered his gaze.

"What are you doing in my room" he asked

"We spent a night together" he told him, blushing thinking of the night.

"What?" he asked confused he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a bit and memories of last night came back to his mind.

"Aquila told me to give you company" he blushed and told him but Skellan was in no mood for his stories he was already very confused how all this happened.

"Leave" he said and Ashton starred at him. Skellan found the grey robe and picked it up because he knew this was Stes robe and memories of Ste appeared again he gave it to him and he immediately covered his body and left and Skellan was lost in the thoughts of Ste again. He wanted to touch him so bad, but he was scared of what his past, it was haunting him.

He removed the cover of Ste's painting and stroked it, hoping it will make him feel a little better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashton slowly opened the door of Ste's room, trying to be as quiet as he could.  
He slowly closed the door, hoping to change the clothes before Ste wakes up. He was near to the bathroom when he heard something unexpected "I know what you did" Ste said and Ashton gulped and slowly turned around noticed he was already out of bed; his eyes were telling he did not sleep the whole night.

"11 years of friendship and trust doesn't mean anything to you?" Ste said as he approached him.

"I trusted you and I loved you like you are my own brother and I always shared everything with you" he said as tears ran down his cheeks. Ashton was about to say something on his defence but Ste slapped him and he fell to the ground "I loved you like my brother I shared everything with you, everything he gave me and you stabbed me in the back" another slap and he grabbed Ashton's arm forcing him to stand up "don't show me your face ever again" he said and kicked him out of his room and closed the door on his face.

Ashton went straight to Aquila's room and told her everything but she wasn't surprised she was expecting this from Ste.

"Now you see the friendship between you two is dead now he is your enemy" she told him as Ashton was busy looking at all those scratch marks on his face. "But how dare he hit you he is still a slave he has no right to hit Skellan's other slave" she said and asked a slave girl to get Steven.

After a while she returned with Ste. Ste looked at Ashton with disappointment in his eyes. "What did you do to him Ste?" she asked him and Ste rose his brow "ah so this is what's going on here, you turned him against me" he laughed as if it was all a big joke "Don't you dare talk to me like this Ste, tell me why you did this?"

Ste knew that she was testing his patience and it was best for him if he just stayed calm and leave "You can take everything you want from me, anything you want, but you cannot break me" he told her looking at Ashton and Aquila smirked and Ste left.

Ste went back to his room and as soon as he got in he immediately took out the bottle, the first thing that came to his mind was that Ashton already betrayed him and he could tell Aquila everything. He had to do something about it and how to keep Ashton quiet but first he had to find out why Skellan was doing this to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skellan was drying his hair after the bath and looking at some maps, Standing in front of the window when someone came in without knocking and found Ste. Ste was angry and crying he approached him "why are you crying Steven?" he asked worryingly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ste asked, tears rolled down his cheek. "Am I not enough for you?" that was the moment Skellan realised that he was talking about last night there was someone else in his room. "Go back to your room Steven" he told him and turned his back on him but Ste wasn't ready to give up.

Yet he wanted answers. He stood right in front of him and asked him again "why am I not enough for you, why did you do this to me?" Skellan wanted to tell him that it's not true that he didn't want anyone else but him. That he is the only one who can satisfy him but he cannot let his emotions control him "how dare you ask me this question" his words were a dagger to him that stabbed his heart he looked at his eyes filled with anger and pain "never forget that you are a slave and have no right to question your master like this, now go to your room before I lose my patience"

He said and Ste ran out of the door. Skellan knew what he did to him was not right but he had no other options he cannot let the boy get close to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was in his room crying when he heard a knock on his door. He wiped his tears and opened a door and found a woman with some stuff in his hand. "You asked for a beautiful mirror, its ready I wanted to give it to you before I leave" he nodded and allowed her to come in. She had 3 mirrors of different sizes in her hand and a little box and a bag. She placed the box and the mirrors on a table and asked him which one does he likes "he grabbed a grey one with a beautiful design and watched his reflection. The woman was busy looking for something in her bag when Ste noticed the box. He opened it and found some small bottles in it and grabbed one when the woman turned around "don't touch it please" she panicked and Ste put it back in the box.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's what I use to make mirrors but its poison and it can burn your skin if you touch it" she told him and Ste nodded but as she moved back to what she was doing, Ste quickly grabbed one of the bottles and hid it in his pocket he knew what he could do with it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Skellan was standing outside the man's house who was Ste's old master. It took him hours to go there but he decided that he was not leaving until he got all his answers. Because everything was clear to him now so when the man opened the door he barged in "you son of a bitch why did you do this?" he grabbed his neck and pinned him to wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about" the man said as Skellan tightened his grip.

"You know what you did and you know who he is, you did this on purpose" Skellan said

"Fine I'll tell you everything, please just let me go" he pleaded and Skellan released his hand from his throat and the man coughed.

"I took care of that boy for 10 years" he sad as he was coughing "they begged me to take him and it was the only safe place for him" he went to pour some water for him as he could not stop coughing

"So you decided to put this on me" Skellan said

"I didn't know you were going to come to the auction if it wasn't you I was going to sell him anyway" he told him after drinking the water.

"You think I took care of that boy because I wanted to do this, I was forced to do this, scared every second of my life I had enough "he told him and Skellan who was burning with anger had enough, he approached him and took out his sword "why didn't you tell me about it?" he yelled at him.

"You saw something in that boy Skellan, something that made you buy a slave in an auction for the first time in your life, I saw something in your eyes that I had never seen before, so I gave it to you because I knew you were going to take him one way or another. I saw that in your eyes" he told him and Skellan knew he was telling the truth, the first time he saw the boy he was so captivated by his beauty that he didn't care about any rule. It was fate.

"Who else knows about it?" Skellan asked

"Only me" the man replied  
" if anyone else hears about it you will pay for it" Skellan warned him.

"You don't have to worry about that Skellan I have been quiet for 10 years" he told him and Skellan nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was in his room crying with a knife in his hand. He had been staring at it for hours. He had enough and he decided that he was not going to suffer anymore. He made his mind up and stood up and wiped his tears and made his way to Skelllan's room with the knife in his hand. Ignoring everyone on his way he made it to Skellan's room. He hesitated a little before opening the door but he made his mind and he wanted to finish this today, he opened the door slowly and found Skellan lying half naked on his bed.

Skellan immediately got up as he noticed Steven.

"I can't take this anymore this pain is killing me" he said as he walked to him. Skellan noticed his eyes it looked like he'd been crying for hours.

"What are you doing here Steven?" He asked him as Ste stood right in front of him and Ste showed him the knife.

"You want to kill me Steven?" He asked him when he say the knife in his hand

"It's for you" he said as he wiped his tears "I want you to end this now if you don't want me then kill me" he said and Skellan was shocked by those words he couldn't believe he was serious "If you can't even look at me now so what am I doing here" he said and angrily Skellan took the knife from his hand and threw it away "what is this nonsense Steven" he said as he grabbed his face forcing the boy to look at him "I can't take this pain anymore" he closed his eyes "kill me if you don't want me "

Skellan grabbed his neck and Ste was ready , he was ready to die from his hands but instead of breaking the boy's neck he captured his lips into a very hungry kiss. It took him a second to realise what just happened. Skellan was devouring him, licking every inch of his mouth. He wrapped his hands around him as tight as possible. Ste's hands were gripping Skellan's hair and Skellan's tongue was deep inside his mouth busy playing with his tongue, they continued kissing, regardless of the air needed by both of them, and when they broke a string of saliva was attaching both of them. He pushed him on the bed and ripped off his clothes and his own. He was not going to show him any mercy tonight and Ste didn't need any mercy.

He pinned his hands above his head and took his lips once more, putting all his weight on him biting and licking his lips, moaning and grunting with pleasure, his lips moved down to his neck, he bit him there hard enough to make him scream so loud that everyone in the castle was able to hear it. He licked that part and sucked it until it turned purple and his grip on his hands were getting tighter and tighter and the boy was trying to free his hands from his grip because he was aching to touch him.

Finally he granted his wish and Ste's hands started working on his back trying to feel him as much as he could. He moved Ste on top of him and captured his lips again, nails scratching his back as he bit his lip hard so hard that he could taste his blood, he traced his tongue on Skellan's bottom lip. His hands travelled down and gripped his ass, he gasped and moan into his mouth. The kisses were filled with hunger and need.

Lips travelled down to his neck, biting kissing to his shoulder, he squeezed his ass as he started grinding on him. He moved to capture his lips once again, tongues battling for dominance and hands on each other's body. Skellan broke the kiss by pulling his hair and noticed his eyes that were filled with lust and his own blood was on his lips as he moved him so he was on top of him, he stroked his hair down to his cheek and his lips captured that part of his neck that he had marked moments ago again. Ste bit his own lips trying to control the noises that were coming out of him by the pleasure and pain, his back arched, he gripped the sheets as his lips travelled down his golden body biting and licking his collarbone down to his chest. He let out a high pitched moan as Skellan bit his sensitive nipple and teased the other using his skilful fingers, stroking it and than pinching it.

"Please" Ste said and Skellan knew the boy was getting impatient but he ignored and continued teasing him with his lips, teeth and his fingers.

His lips moved down to explore more parts of him and travelled down to his thighs, leaving kisses and bite-marks everywhere. The way his body arched, turned him on even more. He felt no need to be gentle. He bit Ste's thighs, nails digging deep into his skin, grunting and biting him, showing him how much he was hungry for him, he bit and sucked him there until it turned a deep shade of reddish pink. He didn't want to be gentle because tonight he wasn't making love, tonight he was fucking him. His hand was on Skellan's head, grabbing his hair he was getting impatient like Skellan.

"I want you" he said and Skellan turned him around and went to grab a piece of cloth and tied his hands tightly with them. He grabbed his dick that was leaking pre-cum and stroked it on his hole a few times before shoving half of it inside him.

He clutched the sheet and screamed his name as he felt the half of him inside him. His fists clenched causing his nails to dig into his palms. He started slow, he started going in and out of him and he grabbed his face turning it to the side as he captured his lips sucking his moans and battling with his tongue while slowly going in and out of him. Few moments later his grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure and he was begging him to go faster and harder. Skellan begin fucking him faster, deeper and harder.

Ste's delicious noises were adding fuel to the fire. He buried his face on his neck and fucked him hard; Ste was begging so much, jerking back on him. The feeling of him and his hole being stretched so far made Ste moan in gratitude. Skellan spread his legs wider so he could fuck him deeper. He kept a tight grip on Ste's waist, thrusting into him wilder, groaning loudly with pleasure. Ste moaned along with him. He pounded his ass harder than he ever thought possible. This was one of the best sex he had. He had never fucked so hard in his life before. It was something more than sex it was desire against desire, heat against heat.

This feeling was different for the wulfing warfather he never felt this way before. It was all he never thought he could feel. But this boy under him made him feel these things. This moment was absolute bliss and with a few more thrusts he released inside of him and finished Ste. They were both panting heavily he slowly took it out of him and turned him round he was breathing heavily and with his eyes shut. He stroked his cheekbone and he slowly opened his eyes. Looking deep into Skellan's icy blue eyes he cupped his face and captured his lips into a soft kiss. It was the first time Skellan was rough to him but he wanted it, he wanted him to be rough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste slowly opened his eyes and noticed it was raining he was woken up by the sound of thunder, Skellan's arms were wrapped around his and he was feeling safe for the first time in his life he was not scared by the sound of thunder. He glanced at Skellan and noticed he was awake.

"I cannot sleep" Skellan said and Ste got up wrapped his hands around his knees.

"What happened?" he asked worried but Ste did not answer

"Are you still angry?" he asked and Ste stayed quiet

"look at me" he said and forced him to look at him.

"Why did you sleep with him?" he said he couldn't keep it inside him anymore. It was eating him.

"I don't think of them the way I think of you" he said and Ste froze. His heart was racing he couldn't believe his ears did Skellan just said he is special for him?

"Do not compare yourself with them because they don't mean anything to me but you do" he said and tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around Skellan

"Please tell me you will never leave me" he said and Skellan wrapped his hands around him

"I promise you Steven" he wiped his tears and cupped his face "I don't want to lose you Skellan" Ste said

"Brendan" Skellan said and Ste was confused

"Call me Brendan" Skellan told him "That's my real name"


	9. Chapter 9

"Brendan?" He asked, surprised by the fact that his master just told him his real name.

"Yes Steven" he replied "that is my real name" he placed his thumb on his chin "I want you to call me that from now on"

The boy smiled "Brendan" he said "Brendan... Brendan "he repeated and captured his lips again passionately he pushed him down and got on top of him he wrapped his arms around him tightly. He kissed him deeply and passionately, running his hands up and down on his back. His lips were warm against his own. They were lost in the sensation, tongues sensationally dancing together. But the need of air made them break the kiss. Skellan looked at him, lips swollen, eyes dark with lust. He smiled.

"Brendan" he repeated and it was like music to his ears, hearing his real name coming out of his mouth. He cupped his face and captured his lips once more. He moved him down and got on top of him, enjoying his weight on top of him he wrapped his hands around him, moaning and scratching his back as his lips travelled down his neck to his shoulders. He sighed as he felt the nails scratching his back. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, needing to be more close to him. The rain continued.

He moaned loudly as his wet lips trailed hot kisses across his collarbone. His mouth travelled down and found a nipple, licking and flicking it, making him cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain. His mouth was busy exploring every inch of him. His lips travelled down and found his throbbing manhood. He wrapped his hands around it slowly moving it up and down. He started running his tongue up and down the shaft, circling around it and running his tongue up and down. He licked up to the tip, circling around it. He opened his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

He gripped the sheets as he took him deep into his mouth. Listening and loving the sounds coming out of his mouth. Bobbing his head faster and swirling his tongue around it, drawing him closer to his orgasm. With a loud pleasurable moan he released in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste woke up early before Brendan, he stretched out and put his clothes back on, his attention moved to the painting and he noticed it was still covered with a piece of cloth he remembered it was incomplete. He was starving and decided to go to the kitchen and make breakfast for himself and Brendan. He left the room as quietly as possible and made his way to the kitchen. Ashton was making breakfast for Aquila when he noticed Ste. He knew Ste was with Skellan last night and he decided to ignore him and continued working. Ste Started by boiling some eggs and cutting fruits and he decided to ignore him too. But Ashton who was still bitter could not ignore the happiness on his face and could see how proud Ste was of what he did and ended up pushing Ste so hard that he fell to the ground. "This is for the beating" he said and Ste smirked.

"Or the jealousy" He grabbed the knife "You say another word" he said, warning him with a knife. "You have already stabbed my back" he said and Ashton looked down thinking of what he had become. He looked at Ste who was looking at him with eyes filled with disappointment. He put the knife down and left the kitchen with a tray of food with his head held down with shame. Ste stood up and felt a sharp pain in his elbow "ouch" he touched his elbow and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ste came back an hour later with a breakfast and Brendan was already up and ready he smiled at Ste and Ste put the tray on the table and wrapped his hands around him.

"After a long time I slept peacefully" Ste smiled

"No matter what happens Ste I am not going to abandon you" he gave him a quick kiss

"Then what is it that bothers you so much" He said and Brendan's smile vanished and Ste noticed.

"Forget about it. As long as I have you I don't care about it" Brendan nodded

"There is something I want to tell you Steven" he said as he cupped his face

"Soon I am leaving on a mission and I want you to be very careful when I am gone " Brendan told him.

"Am I in danger ?" he asked

"Yes" he replied "No matter what happens I don't want you to wander around without my permission".

"You won't even tell me what it is?" he looked down 

"I just want you to trust me Steven" he lifted up his chin

"Do you trust me Steven?" he asked and Ste nodded

"I will send someone to protect you" he said and Ste smiled and kissed him softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashton was in Aquila's room massaging her feet "I have to tell you something"

"I already know" she said and Ashton looked at her with shock "what are you talking about?"

"About the poison I already know what you two rats did together" he couldn't believe his ear

"Forgive me please?"

She smirked "Now if you want me to forgive you, you have to do something for me" she said and he immediately nodded

"I'll do anything"

"Skellan is leaving tonight and I want you to distract the guards because tonight will be his last night" she said and Ashton gulped and his eyes widened in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was walking around in his room, waiting for someone when he heard the knock. He immediately opened it and a tall man with dark hair was standing.

"Come in" he came inside and Ste locked the door

" you know what you are here for right" Ste said

"I know" Ste picked up a small box that was filled with some gold coins and gave it to him.

"Keep an eye on Skellan and I want news of every second" and the man nodded and opened the door to leave but found a girl standing on the door.

"Steven" she called him "what do you want?" he asked her

"Skellan made you in-charge of all the slaves" She said and Ste's eyes widened in shock he approached her and grabbed her arms "you are not joking?" he asked

"Why would I joke about this?" he kissed her cheek and left to see Skellan.

×××××××××

Aquila angrily opened Skellan's door without permission "Are you out of your mind?"

"How dare you talk to me like that never forget your place" he yelled at her

"I am the one in charge of slaves" she told him but Skellan was in no mood of arguments he turned his back on her.

"You can't take my position and give it to a pathetic slave"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" he grabbed her neck but immediately remembered she was carrying a child of his brother.

"I am sick of giving you last chances, I gave you a warning and you didn't listen" she knew what he was talking about

"You sent that slave boy in my room and you knew my condition" he grabbed her arm

"I am sending you away because I am done with you" he said leaving her arm with his fingerprints on it because he was holding it so tight.

She left the room and was on her way when she saw Steven approaching her. She stopped right there and watching Steven going to his room and she was more determined this time.

Ste ignored her and went to Skellan's room to see him.

As soon as Skellan saw him he changed his expressions and smiled at him and Ste jumped into his arms, wrapping his hands as tighter as possible.

"I am going to miss you so much" he said and Skellan cupped his cheeks.

"I am not leaving tonight Steven"

"Really?" Ste was so happy he felt like he was going to explode "I am leaving tomorrow"

He captured his lips into a passionate kiss and Skellan wrapped his arms around him the kiss became rougher he moved him to the bed, falling on top of him he tilted his head to deepen the kiss their tongues were battling for dominance, hungry for each other when suddenly Ste broke the kiss.

Skellan looked at his face and he could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Is there something bothering you Steven?" he moved away and sat next to him

"I don't want you to go" he said as he looked down

"I am not going forever" he said lifting his chin up

"I have you for one day and then next day you are always gone and I am here waiting for you always" he told him "I am scared when you are gone"

"Who are you scared of?" he asked

"Everyone here" he told him and Skellan laughed "They are all scared of me as long as I am alive they can't touch you " he said and Ste smiled

"Promise me you will come back soon" he said and Skellan nodded " I promise I will come back as soon as I can"

"Brendan I saw something in her eyes today" Ste said

"Is it about Aquila?" Brendan asked and Ste nodded.

"She was burning with anger you took her position and you gave it to me" he said

"I gave her the position because I thought she deserved it I can give it to anyone I want" he stroked his cheekbone with his thumb "Now I want you to be the one in charge because you deserve this position" Ste smiled and kissed him again, moving on top of him he took off his shirt. Brendan was about to touch his chest but he stopped him and grabbed his hand and tied his both hands with his shirts. It was like he could read Brendan's mind he knew exactly what was going on in his mind, what he wanted.

He tied his hands and kissed him again. Hands traced circles under Brendan's shirt, feeling all his muscles. He bit his bottom lip hard and deepens the kiss and moaned into his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and left them both breathless he broke the kiss and moved down to his neck licking and biting him as he started grinding on him. Biting his skin hard and sucking it there, trying to leave a hicky. Brendan moaned as he started licking down his chest tracing circles around his nipple with his tongue.

He went down licking his abs than up to his nipples to his collarbone, Skellan knew the boy was aching for him to touch him.

He licked down to his chest again worshiping his body Skellan felt like he could cum just by that. The boy was killing him he was sure that Ste has been reading some filthy things. He took off the rest of their clothes and Skellan moaned when he felt his hands around him. Ste lowered his lips to the tip Of Skellan's dick and swiped his tongue around it. Skellan let out a groan that sounded like his name when he swirled his tongue around his head, tracing his tongue on the vein of his dick, playing with his balls with his small hands. Skellan closed his eyes shut feeling his warm mouth. He took him deeper in his mouth and started bobbing his head faster. Skellan moaned loudly and it gave him more confidence. He sucked and swirled his member in his mouth until he came shooting his cum right down his throat making him almost gag.

He looked up at Skellan with cum dripping from his mouth. Skellan thought he looked beautiful

"That was incredible" Skellan said and Ste smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aquila was in her room with Ashton combing her hair and another girl massaging her foot.

"So are you going to do it tonight?" he asked and she sighed

"I have changed the plan" she told him and Ashton angrily stopped doing what he was doing and looked at her all confused "Why are you changing the plan now I thought you said you were going to end him tonight" he said and Aquila was surprised to see how eager he was to kill Steven.

"Try to control yourself Ashton" she said "He took my position and gave it to him if anything happen to him now he will kill me" She took a mirror and looked at herself "To get rid of Steven first we have to break the spell he put on Skellan" Ashton knew what she was talking about. "You couldn't do it now I have to find someone better to do it"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ste took a bottle of oil put some on his hand he rubbed it on his dick and gave it a few strokes before he positioned himself and rubbed his dick on his hole, teasing him watching him, grunting and cursing and trying to free his hands because he was aching to touch.

"Untie me Steven" But Ste ignored and kept on teasing "I said untie me Steven" he asked again but Ste bit his bottom lip teasing him and kept on teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore and took him in and moaned his name "Brendan".

"Untie me NOW!" Steven's eyes were now darker than the night. He moved on his dick slowly ignoring his order. He wanted Skellan to be angry he wanted him to punish him later. He kept riding him teasingly and slowly and Skellan kept trying to free his hands.

Ste closed his eyes and started making those Delicious noises Skellan is obsessed with and moaning his name "Brendan", moving his hips slowly he could feel Skellan was near he rode him slower hardly moving and grabbed his own dick and shamelessly started masturbating right in front of his face but before he could finish Skellan managed to free his hands and grabbed his waist and pushed him down and grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head using one hand and grabbed his neck with another and thrusts into him punishingly making him scream his name. The room was echoing with his name "Brendan, Brendan, Brendan". He was thrusting into him faster than ever, mercilessly, like a maniac until he came once again right into him and Ste came without touching himself hard. He collapsed on top of him and Ste wrapped his hands around him tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Skellan looked at him and wiped his tear and kissed his forehead "Why are you crying?" Skellan asked and he wanted to, wanted to tell him why he was crying why he was emotional wanted to tell him what he feels wanted to tell him that he love him more than anything in this world, but he couldn't.

"Every second with you is precious to me Brendan and every second with you feels like a blessing, nothing makes me happier than you next to me" he strokes his beard "These are happy tears" Skellan smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I feel the same way Steven" he looked deep into his eyes, looking at all those features those beautiful blue eyes, those sculpted cheekbones, those rosy lips that make him lose his mind, drive him crazy make him forget everything, make him week, he traced his thumb on his bottom lip " you don't know what you do to me Steven" he said "you feel like a sin" he said making Ste laugh "A sin?" Ste asked.

"You make me forget everything right and wrong, day and night and everything" he said and Ste was confused "Why do I feel like a sin?" he asked but Skellan realised what he said and captures his lips again before he could say anything.

xxxxxxx

Next morning Skellan was in his room getting ready for his mission when Ste came out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his small waist. He approached Skellan who was Standing in front of a Mirror and wrapped his arms around him from the back with his head resting in the fur of shoulder "Wish you let me come with you one day" he says as he kissed his shoulder "You can't come with me Steven"

He strokes the soft fur on his shoulder "You said you will get me one of these"

"I'll think about it" he said with a smirk he loves teasing him. "You promised" Ste said with a pouty face he knows how much this works on him. He pulled him closer and captured his lips in a hard passionate kiss making the boy almost fall but his arms were around him, saving him from tripping.

"If you be a good boy and do as I say then when I come back I'll get you one" Skellan told him and Ste smiled "I promise" and Skellan gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room.

On his way out he found his friend again, the only man who knows about Ste. He angrily approached him "You must be out of your mind" he whispered to him "I know what I am doing."

"He is looking for the boy and you are going to see him are you out of your mind?" he asked him but Skellan was determined "I want to make sure he is not looking for him anymore" he said and left and the man sighed and followed him.

Ste was standing in front of the balcony looking at the sky when he saw something he never expected the man he saw in the woods, the same man was here, the man that he was looking for days. He was wearing the same cloak and he walked in. Ste's eyes widened in shock and he immediately put on his clothes and ran out of the room he ran as fast as he could but he was already gone he looked around but he could not find him so he decided to go to Aquila's room he walked to her room and knocked trying to stay as calm as he could not making it obvious why he was here he knocked again because there was no reply and suddenly Aquila opened the door.

"What do you want?"

I want to talk to you about something really important can I come in?" he asked and Aquila nodded and Ste walked in but what he saw was something that was unexpected that shocked him but he tried to stay calm. The man was standing in the room he was right in front of him, he gulped.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Steven meet Damon" Aquila said as she walked towards the man "Skellan's brother" Ste looked at her in disbelief and shock couldn't believe his ears 'did she just say Skellan's brother'


	10. Chapter 10

"D-Damon" Ste said in shock.

Damon approached him "maybe I should introduce myself properly." He took off his cape

"I am Damon Skellan's half-brother and I've heard a lot about you from Aquila" he said

"But I never heard anything about you, he never mentioned you" Ste said and Damon raised a brow at his tone. He doesn't sound anything like a slave he sounds like he owns this place, 'Aquila was right about him'. He thought

"Maybe he doesn't like talking about his personal life to his slaves" Damon said being sarcastic.

"Brendan told me everything important about him" Ste said with a bright beautiful smile on his face as he watched the smile on their faces fading as they heard Skellan's real name coming from his lips and looking and each other confused by the fact Skellan told him his real name.

"So Steven" he said "what else has my brother told you?"

"Everything about his family, his kids and that he had only 5 brothers and all of them are dead" Ste said looking him in the eye.

"I am not really upset by the fact my brother doesn't like to mention me" he said as he got closer to Ste and Ste stepped back "it's nice to meet you Steven" Ste gulped and left the room.

He ran as fast as he could, to his room. He remembered what Brendan told him he doesn't want him out of his room for long.

×××××××××××××

Ste was sitting in his room later that day with a tailor, looking at all of his clothes choosing the ones he wants to wear soon. Under a pile of clothes he found a golden silk piece of cloth and he grabbed it and starred at it as the memories attached to it made him blush.

\- Flashback-

Ste was massaging Brendan's legs as Brendan was reading a book. Ste look at Brendan trying to say something to him but stopped as he couldn't get himself to say what was in his mind. He tried a few times but stopped but suddenly Brendan noticed that Ste is trying to say something. He put his book down "is there something you want to tell me, Steven".

"Yes" he said nervously

"tell me" Brendan said

" um... I was wondering if?" Ste stopped

" tell me Steven" Brendan insisted getting impatient

"I was just wondering if you can teach me fighting" he said and Brendan laughed.

"I am serious" he said and Brendan stroked his cheek "you don't need to learn that"

"I want to go to war with you" Ste replied

Brendan looked at him in disbelief "what did you say?"

Ste came closer to him "I want to go to war with you... to fight next to you"

He smiled and looked down "you are not made for war Steven" he grabbed his hands "your hands are not made for blood-shed" he kissed his hands and Ste blushed.

"But I want to be strong" Ste stroked his beard "like you" Brendan grabbed his hand that was on his cheek "I will teach you but I can't take you to war Steven" he said and Ste got a bit upset and Brendan noticed it.

"Forget about it I have something really beautiful I want to give you" he said and Ste got so excited

"What is it?"

"It'll be here soon" as he finished someone knocked the door and Ste immediately jumped out of the bed and went to open the door. A girl was standing outside holding something wrapped around a piece of white paper. He grabbed it from her hand and walked back to the bed after he closed the door.

He ripped out the paper and his jaw dropped in shock because he have never seen something as beautiful as this dress before as something as soft like this he took it out and wrapped it around him as he went to check himself at the mirror. Brendan left the bed and wrapped his arms around him "when I saw this I knew it was only going to look good on you" he kissed his neck

Ste turned round and cupped his face and captured his lips in a sweet kiss and Skellan took him to bed and dropped on top of him and Ste broke the kiss just to look him in the eyes. "I want to stay like this forever "Ste said

"I want to stay like this forever with you on top of me" he repeated

\- end of flashback-

"This one" he handed it to the woman. "I want this one ready first "he said

He started looking for some other clothes when he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he found a girl who was sent by Brendan to take care of Ste "what is it now"

"Aquila has invited you for dinner tonight" she told him.

"Come inside" he said and he locked the door after she came in.

" what do you mean she invited me" he asked her confused

"She just told me to inform you to be there " She told him

"Ohh God what is she planning now" he said ad he started putting his clothes back into the cupboard

" You don't have to go I'll make something up" she said looking down.

"NO I will go I am not scared of her" he said

xxxxxxxx

Skellan was in his ship it was getting dark and he knew there were still 3 more days before he would reach his destination and meet the king who was also Ste's uncle. Finding out the truth was not going to be easy and he was ready for it, ready to protect his Steven. He closed his eyes getting lost in the memories of Steven. It's only been a day but felt like a year without him. How was he going to spend the rest of the days without Ste?

He was thinking of how at this time Ste is mostly getting ready for him and than would come to his room with his dinner, wearing his favourite robe and after dinner they would talk for hours before going to take a bath together and then they make love for hours. He was thinking of all those delicious noises he makes and how his name comes out of him when he is near.

His hands reached to fist his manhood when the thought of that one night when he covered his eyes and tied his hands and teased him using a feather. The way he shivered when he was stroking it on his belly down to his thighs. He loves getting worshipped and he loves being teased by him and he loves trying new things that's why he always tell him about all his fantasies and he tries his best to do all to him.

He started pumping his dick at he thought of the way Ste was playing with his dick with his eyes covered, the way his cheek hollowed as he takes him deep down his throat and the way he licks his lips when he cums in his mouth. He was too lost in the thoughts of Ste when he heard a knock. He was annoyed more than ever "Come in" he said as he covered his cock. But when his friend entered he realised by the look of his face that he is annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Skellan he asked as he sat next to him.

"I am sure I told you before I want to know what he is up to" he said and the man nodded

"Its been years I want to know what are his plans" he continued "Years ago I helped kill his brother and he is mad for his power. I've seen the way he killed all of his sons because he'll do anything for his throne" Skellan said

" what are you planning Skellan" He asked

"As long as he is alive Ste is not safe" Skellan said

"Are you with me or are you not" Skellan looked at him and asked and he nodded

"Then do not question me again"

xxxxxxx

Ste sighed and knocked Aquila's door and waited outside. He was sure that Aquila was planning something because she doesn't even like him so why would she invite him for dinner but he was not just going to ignore her like he usually did just to show her that he is still afraid. He decided to face her.

As the door opened a young slave boy welcomed him and Ste entered and realised Skellan's kids were there too also his brother Damon and all of them had already started without him. With Aquila there were a young girl sitting next to her. He realised she must be his daughter he was looking for a place to sit when Damon called him "you can sit here Steven" he showed him the seat next to him was empty and Ste hesitated but there was no other seat for him and no one even cared to even look at him so he wasn't going to ask anyone. He decided to sit next to him.

He smiled at Ste and Ste looked away "My brother's choices has always been great" he said and Ste knew he was talking about him which he ignored. "He always chose the great quality diamonds" he said with a smirk and Ste knew he was trying to humiliate him but he was forced to stay quiet.

Aquila handed him bowl of soup and Ste took a spoon and gulped. He looked at her and she was peacefully eating her food. He knew there is something wrong here. Why was she so peaceful around him. He was nervous but he made his choice to come here. He looked around and still not sure.

Aquila noticed the awkwardness "it's alright Steven" she said "I am not going to poison you in my room" she said and everyone laughed

"That's not what I am thinking" Ste said "I am just feeling very unwell"

"Oh is everything ok" Aquila said pretending like she is worried

" I just feel sick" Ste said with a nervous smile.

"Then it is good for you, don't be shy around us Steven" She insisted

Ste gulped and took a started eating and nothing happened, he sighed.

The dinner was quiet and Ste finished as quickly as possible. When he was finished he decided to make an excuse and leave to his room.

"I think I should go now. I need some rest" he said and was about to leave but was stopped by Aquila "aren't you going to stay for the desert Steven" She said and Ste nodded. He knew that she wasn't going to poison him, sure she was hiding something but he had to be careful too and he can't let her know he is watching her.

"I need some fresh air" he said and went to the balcony.

The weather was nice and the moon was in its full form.

"When are you coming back" he said thinking of Brendan who was far, far away from him on his mission. He grabbed his pendant and closed his eyes, thinking of Brendan " Come back" he said

"Come back" Brendan opened his eyes looked around he was sure he heard someone but there was no one there. He was sure he heard Ste but how can he be there. Maybe he was just dreaming about him. He got up and looked outside the window. He smiled and closed his eyes thinking of Ste's beautiful face.

×××××××××

"Thinking of your master?" Damon said as he approached STe

" Yes" Ste said proudly as he opened his eyes.

"It's the first time my brother has had someone in his life for so long" Damon said, standing next to Ste

"Maybe I am special " Ste replied and Damon smirked

"Indeed you are" Damon said as he got closer to Ste.

"You seem very close to Aquila than your brother" Ste said as he moved away from him

"She is fine but I am not interested in her" Damon said

"It is really not my business" Ste said facing him "But I am here only and only for my master and he'll be back soon" Ste said with a proud smile on his face making it clear for him.

"I didn't mean it that way Steven" he got closer to his face "Maybe you just don't trust me"

She stepped back "Exactly I don't trust you or her"

Damon raised a brow "You thought she was going to poison you"

"I am glad she didn't" Ste replied

"But she is not after you" Damon told him and Ste was confused "She is not after you or Skellan." Damon said and looked at Skellan's sons and Ste realised what he meant by that.

"What?" Ste said and Damon left

Ste was confused why he told him all this? Why would he tell him that Aquila is after Skellan's sons? 


End file.
